De Amor y Dolor
by LovelssPrincss
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando la vida te restriega en la cara que la única persona a la que amas es la que nunca podrás tener... (AoshiMisao) Capítulo 10 - Fin del libro I
1. Mitsuki

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 1: Corazón destrozado.**

La vida era perfecta. Finalmente, luego de tres largos años de trabajar despacio y pacientemente, había logrado forjar una verdadera amistad con el hombre que había amado toda su vida. Por fin había logrado que él confiara en ella, que abriera un poco de su corazón a ella... Eso la hacía tan enormemente feliz, que incluso se conformaba con ello: Con estar a su lado y ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible. Pero su alma tenía paz, aún tenía fe, tenía confianza en que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo único que de verdad anhelaba, aquél único sueño que deseaba con todo su corazón, se volvería realidad...

Pero hoy... su corazón estaba destrozado... Era como si lo hubiesen apaleado con un duro martillo... un martillo que poseía nombre... Mitsuki... Ninja de una escuela amiga de los Onniwabanshuu, también nieta del Okashira, con sólo dieciséis años... Y todo comenzó con un simple entrenamiento...

Un entrenamiento podría parecer algo muy simple. Pero no para Shinomori Aoshi, el joven ex Okashira, no, no, no... para ese hombre, quien había vivido tanto tiempo luchando, era algo sagrado. Un arte. Se le había pedido de parte de esa escuela de ninjas que entrenara a Mitsuki en el uso de las kodachis, puesto que él era uno de los más expertos en el manejo de esa arma en todo Japón y deseaban que la joven fuera lo mejor que pudiese llegar a ser con ellas.

Para poder entrenar mejor, se decidió que la joven viviese una temporada en el Aoiya, donde se concentraría mejor. Y a partir de ese momento, Mitsuki y Aoshi comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en su entrenamiento... Demasiado, desde el punto de vista de cierta jovencita de larga y oscura trenza...

Desde el momento en que Misao vio a Mitsuki, algo dentro de ella sintió apatía por la recién llegada. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba... En cierto modo, parecía una actriz de teatro Noh, cuya bella máscara servía para interpretar magníficos dramas, pero al quitarla dejaba de existir la magia...

Y claro, tanto era el tiempo que el ex Okashira pasaba con ella y tanta la habilidad que ella tenía para aprender, que el mismo Aoshi se quedaba impresionado de sus capacidades y no había ni una sola conversación en la que no hiciese algún cumplido hacia ella... Además de que para todos era evidente que ella sentía más que aprecio hacia su apuesto maestro...

A Misao eso no le agradaba. Es decir, estaba bien que Aoshi forjara amistad con su discípula y que ella le tomase también aprecio, puesto que se trataba de un hombre amable y educado... Pero hasta las amistades tienen un límite, y más de alguna vez se había cruzado por la mente de Misao una idea terrible que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar, aunque de haberlo echo, hubiese sonado como "¿Será que se está enamorando de ella?"

Claro que cuando venían a su mente este tipo de pensamientos, mejor sacudía su cabeza para apartarlos de ahí. ¡Era ridículo¿Cómo podría Aoshi-sama fijarse en una niña? No era que Misao fuese muy adulta, pero tenía ya 19 años. Sus sentimientos con respecto a Aoshi se habían estabilizado y ahora sí podía decir con toda seguridad que lo amaba, que no era un simple caprichito de adolescente, sino el amor de una joven mujer...

Cada vez que Aoshi hablaba de Mitsuki, la mirada de Misao tomaba un tono extraño... opaco... Y el gallardo joven no podía menos que notarlo...

Como se gastaba todo el día entrenando con Mitsuki, solía beber su té hasta en la noche, antes de dormir. Y Misao seguía con su costumbre de llevárselo y acompañarlo mientras lo bebía. Había habido una gran evolución en esa costumbre, puesto que al principio él solamente bebía en silencio mientras ella le contaba alguna cosa; mientras que ahora los dos sostenían una animada conversación en donde tocaban desde trivialidades hasta cosas más profundas. Y así era cada noche. Misao lo sentía como su "momento especial", un momento en el que Aoshi era sólo para ella... Un momento que no cambiaba por nada en el mundo... hasta que Mitsuki comenzó a ser un "tema" en sus conversaciones.

Pero nunca olvidaría esa noche en la que su corazón se rompió... Ni mucho menos las palabras dichas por su amado Aoshi-sama, que aún ahora resonaban en sus oídos.  
¿Sabes, Misao-dijo Aoshi, dejando de lado su taza de té.- Hay algo que me preocupa con respecto a Mitsuki.  
¿Qué cosa es-preguntó Misao, tratando de ocultar el temor en sus palabras.  
- Lo que sucede es que... le estoy tomando demasiado cariño...

Misao casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón al romperse... Sus manos se tornaron heladas... tan heladas que sus dedos le dolían... Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar tanto, tanto, que le costaba disimularlo...

Que él, una persona más fría que el hielo, que jamás hablaba directamente de sus sentimientos ni siquiera con ella, hubiese empleado la expresión "tomarle demasiado cariño" , era peor de lo que se escuchaba... No se refería a simple cariño y ella lo sabía... estaba hablando... de amor...

En ese instante se había revelado que todos sus temores eran ciertos, que aquello que ni siquiera se atrevía a pesar... era la triste realidad... Shinomori Aoshi, el hombre que amaba desde siempre... Enamorado de una niña... ¡DE UNA NIÑA! Y ella, quien vivió repitiéndose a sí misma que él nunca en la vida se fijaría en una niña... ¡Para que luego sucediera eso! Sencillamente... quiso morir.  
- Aoshi-sama... -fue lo único que Misao consiguió balbucear.- Podría tener líos por ello... Ella es su discípula.  
- Lo sé... - Pero... ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con encariñarse demasiado?  
- Pues... No lo sé.  
- Pero... Si no sabe a lo que se refiere¿por qué dice que se está encariñando demasiado con ella?  
- Es algo confuso... -respondió él. Bajó su vista hacia la aún humeante taza de té que tenía en sus manos.- Creo que lo mejor sería que deje de enseñarle...

Confusión... La confusión no existe. Desde el momento en que Aoshi-sama dijo estar confundido, era porque ya existían sentimientos hacia ella... Y claro, ella no podía usar de excusa la diferencia de edades... puesto que ella misma era diez años menor que él...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Misao mirando al suelo y Aoshi a su taza. Entonces ella decidió proseguir:  
- Bueno... creo que iré a dormir... Estoy un poco cansada... Buenas noches... Aoshi-sama...-hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación de Aoshi. Y media vez estuvo fuera de ahí, se lanzó a correr y correr hasta llegar a su propio cuarto, donde se lanzó sobre su futón...

Claro que él no presentó el asunto como algo tan "dramático", aunque en el corazón de Misao sí lo fuera... Porque ella sabía que sí lo era... ¡Aunque en su corazón, su vida se estuviese de nuevo transformando en una maldita tragedia teatral! Había sufrido tanto con la partida de Aoshi-sama, luego con esa obsesión que surgió dentro de él de ser el más fuerte tras la muerte de los Onniwabanshuu, luego aquella vez que casi mató a Jiya y que pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, las lágrimas que derramó en aquel entonces por él...

Esa noche lloró... Y lloró con tanto dolor... mientras le decía a Kami-sama que eso no podía ser... sencillamente no podía ser...

Al día siguiente, partió muy temprano en la mañana y de una u otra manera terminó en el templo, así que entró al santuario y volvió a llorar y llorar, mientras le pedía a Kami-sama que perdonara sus pecados, que ella se arrepentía de todo corazón, pero no le hiciera eso... porque eso en verdad fue más de lo que su pobre corazón puede soportar...

_Fin del Capítulo 1_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Señoras y señores... Esto que estoy escribiendo es una historia real, (y no le sucedió a la amiga de una amiga...) adaptada a Rurouni Kenshin, para ser exactos, a mi pareja favorita.

Cualquier comentario, déjenme un review.

Lita Kino.


	2. Evasión

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 2: Evasión.**

Los días siguientes, Misao fue absolutamente incapaz de sostenerle la mirada...

Y era que solamente lo veía a lo lejos y sus manos comenzaban helarse... y su cuerpo a temblar... Su cuerpo no reaccionaba así ante la presencia de Aoshi desde hacía mucho tiempo... Ya jamás se ponía nerviosa de sólo pensar en él...

Y sencillamente no podía mirarlo a los ojos... Ni lo miró en los días siguientes, a pesar de que en la hora de la comida, él estaba sentado frente a ella... y al lado de Mitsuki, cuyo entrenamiento no abandonó a pesar de lo dicho... Sin embargo, en toda la hora, la mirada de Misao no se levantaba de su plato... Solamente pellizcaba un poco su comida, se levantaba de la mesa, hacía una leve reverencia y prácticamente salía corriendo de la estancia...

Los demás notaron su extraño comportamiento, sin embargo no dijeron nada. Pero quien sí pensaba un poco acerca de ello era Aoshi-sama...

Ella continuaba llevándole el té todas las noches y una de esas noches, él decidió decir algo al respecto.  
- Misao... ¿por qué te encuentras tan seria últimamente-Misao se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Aoshi la miraba atentamente, esperando su respuesta.  
- Oh... no... -dijo ella.- Solamente estoy un poco cansada... eso es todo... -Aunque su corazón gritaba todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía.  
¿Cansada?  
- Si... He tenido muchas obligaciones que cumplir estos días...

El silencio volvió a la habitación y se quedó ahí cerca de quince minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, y ese denso silencio sólo se veía interrumpido de tanto en tanto por los sorbos de té o los cantos del grillo.  
- Ánimo... -dijo Aoshi.

Ánimo... Esa palabra se había vuelto muy común en el vocabulario del joven. Pero dicha en un momento como este al desesperanzado corazón de Misao, solamente causó aún más dolor... - Deberías ir a dormir... -agregó finalmente él.- Necesitas descansar.

Misao solamente asintió y salió de la habitación... Dormir... ¡Tenía días enteros de no dormir! Sus pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza gracias a esa situación. En verdad sentía como que si el alegre mundo en el que vivía se hubiese opacado de repente... Era como si la vida le restregase en su propia cara que al único hombre que amaba era al que nunca podría tener...

Y las lágrimas silenciosas seguían brotando de sus ojos noche tras noche, sin que ella pudiera retenerlas...

Al día siguiente, no pudo evitar pasar por el lugar donde Aoshi entrenaba a Mitsuki. Y de manera automática, sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde el apuesto joven se encontraba, pero sólo para toparse con una escena que no le agradó: Él tras ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y sosteniendo sus manos para enseñarle otra forma de empuñar las Kodachis. Rubor cubría las mejillas de la chica, mientras que en él se observaba un levísimo destello sonrosado... Vale decir que Misao salió corriendo inmediatamente de ahí...

Aoshi hablaba siempre con Misao cuando se la encontraba, pero no podía evitar notar que, aunque ella lo escuchaba y contestaba, no miraba a sus ojos. Y en verdad él se preguntaba por qué, aunque su interior sabía la respuesta...

Misao pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse distraída en algo, así que por las tardes que no trabajaba en el Aoiya, salía a pasear por el bosque. Le gustaba especialmente ir al gran Árbol Sagrado, pues sentándose a su sombra sentía un poquito de paz en su corazón... Pero una de esas tardes, la paz se vio perturbada por una mirada azul fría sobre ella.  
- A... Aoshi-sama... -balbuceó, con su mirada siempre en algún punto distante.  
- Misao... ¿Podríamos hablar?

Hablar... Ella no quería hablar. A decir verdad la había pescado desprevenida: Nunca se imaginó que él, a quien sus amigos llamaban "Cubo de hielo" sería capaz de pedírselo.  
- Yo... no quiero... -fue lo que dijo, sus ojos fijos en el oscuro suelo.  
- Misao... -dijo Aoshi inclinándose ante ella.- Onegai...

En ese momento su corazón no resistió más ante la mirada amada y lo miró... Miró sus fríos ojos azules, que ya no eran tan fríos... sino que parecían tener un dejo de tristeza que conmovió su corazón... Y con todo el dolor de su alma, asintió levemente su cabeza, dándole a entender al joven que hablaría con él.

Aoshi se sentó a su lado, bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Su mirada también parecía distinta, lejana.  
- Yo quiero saber qué es lo que sucede contigo... -dijo finalmente él.- Tú eres una de las pocas personas que se han ganado mi confianza... O bueno, corrijo eso: en las que yo he depositado mi confianza... Y es por eso que yo necesito saber qué es lo que te sucede...

Misao se quedó más callada que un muerto... Era un poco irónica la manera como se habían volteado los papeles: Antes era ella quien hablaba y él escuchaba... mientras que ahora él era quien mantenía el diálogo.

Entonces decidió tantear un poco el terreno¿Usted no sabe qué es lo que me pasa...-Aoshi sólo esbozó una media sonrisa. - No soy adivino... -Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no sólo Himura se ha desgastado físicamente a consecuencia de tanta lucha... Incluso yo mismo siento que mis fuerzas no son las mismas de antes... Y me he dado cuenta de ello dentro del entrenamiento de Mitsuki...

Mitsuki... Su corazón sentía una punzada de dolor cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre.  
- Tú has cambiado... desde que te conté el asunto de Mitsuki. Eso tiene que ver con lo que te sucede¿verdad?  
- Pues... -dijo ella, muy suavemente...- En... cierto modo.  
¿No recuerdas cuando te dije que me iría como monje al monasterio?

Claro que lo recordaba. Hacía casi dos meses, poco tiempo después de que comenzara su entrenamiento con Mitsuki, fue que él le mencionó la posibilidad de irse como monje. A Misao en realidad no le pareció nada extraño... ¡Se pasaba la vida en el templo meditando! Pero en ese tiempo, ella no lo tomó muy en serio... Era algo que, desde que había vuelto al Aoiya, había dicho muchas veces, pero siempre pasaba algo que lo hacía cambiar de idea. Además que si eso hacía feliz a Aoshi-sama¡bendito fuera!  
- Pues bien... -prosiguió Aoshi.- Al principio, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo con respecto a ella, fui a hablar al monasterio. Pero el monje que me entrevistó supo que yo no lo estaba haciendo ya por vocación... Sino por huir de mis sentimientos... Y que siendo así, no podía aceptarme...

Claro... ahora todo tenía sentido para ella... ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de no aceptar desde antes que eso estaba pasando? Seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna al respecto, con su vista perdida.  
- Tú estás enojada conmigo... -dijo él, con un toque de tristeza en su voz.  
- No... -dijo Misao.- Yo no estoy enojada con usted, Aoshi-sama... Solamente... estoy un poco impresionada.  
- Estás enojada... y decepcionada... -continuó, ignorando el comentario anterior.  
- Más que enojada -pensó la chica- estoy tan... desilusionada... Porque yo nunca en la vida podría sentirme decepcionada de Aoshi-sama... Nunca...

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio... que nuevamente fue roto por Aoshi.  
- Yo... necesito saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto... qué es lo que sientes...

Sentimientos... él quería saber sus sentimientos... ¡ESE ERA EL MALDITO MOMENTO! En ese momento encajaba perfectamente un "Lo amo..." Pero... No fue capaz de balbucear palabra alguna... Sus labios estaban completamente paralizados, mientras que su mente era un universo de ideas que giraban sin cesar... Y se quedó dudando sobre decirle o qué inventar o lo que fuera... Y tanto dudó que.  
¡Shinomori Aoshi-exclamó Hajime Saito al ver a ambos jóvenes bajo el Árbol Sagrado. Llevaba su clásico cigarrillo en mano y una mirada de cinismo puro en su rostro. Misao se dio cuenta de que él sabía que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante y que a la vez no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Comenzó a hablar con Aoshi acerca de la misión en la que estaba trabajando y toda esa palabrería, cuando de pronto oscureció y llegó la hora de regresar al Aoiya. Pero antes de entrar al lugar, Aoshi observó a la chica, como diciéndole que el asunto no terminaba ahí, y se retiró a sus labores. Misao no pudo más que correr a su habitación...

Su mente de era ahora un verdadero torbellino... ¿Cómo iba a darle ella un problema más de qué preocuparse¡Yo lo amo-pensaba.¡Y lo que menos quiero es que él me sume a sus preocupaciones! Ahora me siento tan mal... porque además de toda la desilusión que siendo, he sumado la carga de que él se sienta mal también por mí... -Un par de silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- Nunca voy a olvidar ese: " Estás enojada... y decepcionada..."

Y aunque ella hubiera deseado gritarle que jamás en la vida podría decepcionarse de él porque lo ama y sabe que es bueno y que tiene un gran corazón... no pudo.  
- Lo único que me pasa es que me siento desconcertada... -continuó en sus pensamientos.- Eso y que me siento sencillamente... frustrada... Porque viví toda mi adolescencia trabajando despacito, despacito para ser su amiga, ganarme su confianza y aunque sea un pedacito de su corazón... Ya ni siquiera se trataba de que él me amara o me dejase de amar... Sino se sentir que yo era aunque sea un poquito importante para él... ¡Y que de pronto venga una niña y sin ningún esfuerzo consiga incluso más de lo que yo aspiraba a conseguir! Y lo peor del asunto es que es una niña que nada más se hace la víctima, pero que a fin de cuentas resulta ser igual que todas... Que frente a él es una blanca palomita y a sus espaldas un cuervo negro...

Ella lo sabía. Ni a Okon, Omasu, Okina, Shiro, Kuro... ¡A nadie le simpatizaba Mitsuki! Y si fuera todo lo agradable y todo lo maravillosa que él pensaba, se vería reflejado en su relación con los demás... Pero ellos, por respeto al clan al que pertenecía, la toleraban. Y sin embargo, no dejaban de notar la extraña relación que existía entre ella y el apuesto ex Okashira.  
- Pero lo que ahora no sé es lo que pasará cuando vuelva esa pregunta... -pensó, recordando la conversación bajo el árbol sagrado.- Mis pensamientos... Y mis sentimientos... Sentimientos... Es que estoy prácticamente encerrada... O le digo que lo amo... o le digo que lo amo... No hay otra explicación para esto...

Ella no se creía el cuento de que él no supiese nada acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Era algo imposible... ¡Todos lo sabían ya! Y no hay una persona tan... ensimismada en este mundo como para no notarlo, ni siquiera Aoshi-Sama... Pero una cosa es "saber" y otra es "enfrentar": El amor de Misao por Aoshi era un tema tácito, que aunque estuviese ahí, nunca se mencionaba...

Misao tenía tanto miedo... Tanto miedo de que lo que sea que sucediera en esa conversación la dejase con el corazón más acongojado de lo que estaba ahora... Miedo de que el mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida, el que llenaba todas sus expectativas, al que amaba mucho más que a sí misma, el único hombre al que ha amado y que amará hasta su último aliento... cambie por causa de ello... Él era ahora el mejor de sus amigos... el que más amaba... Y si ella lo perdiera por causa de su estúpido amor, jamás se lo perdonaría... ¡JAMÁS!

Así que sólo le quedaba pensar... pensar qué haría... que diría... Y pedirle a Kami-sama que fuera lo que el quisiera...

_Fin del Capítulo 2._

* * *

Contestando a sus reviews:

**Hada:** Pues cuando dices que todos la "cagamos" cuando se habla de amor, tienes toda la razón... Y espera, que esto solamente está comenzando...

**Gaby:** Como para matarlo... O como para suicidarse. Imagínate nada más la enorme frustración...

**Kaede Shirakawa:** Pues sí, tienes razón. Esta es una triste historia, con un triste principio, un triste nudo y, por el momento, un triste desenlace...

**misao shinomori-12:** Me alegra que te parezca genial Aunque he de confesar que es uno de los fics más fáciles que he escrito... por el hecho de que la historia sucedió y solamente está siendo adaptada.

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Pues sí, tienes razón... En la vida real fue un sufrimiento horrible... y eso que está sólo comenzando... Y no puedo decir si tendrá un final triste o feliz... porque la historia de la vida real no ha terminado aún...

Gracias por su reviews y nos vemos en la próxima.

Lita Kino.


	3. Conversando

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 3: Conversando.**

La conversación pendiente entre Aoshi y Misao quedó como eso: Como una conversación pendiente. Habían quedado como en un invisible acuerdo de que ese diálogo se reanudaría bajo el mismo Árbol Sagrado en el que se había suspendido.

Por lo demás, todas las noches que llevaba su té y hablaba con él, él le hablaba de ella... De Mitsuki... Y ella se la pasaba llorando y llorando cuando llegaba a su habitación, mientras sus manos dolían como consecuencia de haberse puesto más frías que las de un muerto al estar con él y su corazón sentía el dolor más grande que era capaz de resistir... Y era porque él ya no hablaba de un simple afecto, sino que hablaba... hablaba de amor... Ella, que amaba a Aoshi con todas sus fuerzas, quien nunca antes, en los años que había pasado forjando su amistad con él, lo oyó hablar de sus propios sentimientos, ahora lo escuchaba hablar, noche tras noche, de amor... Amor por ella...

Fueron días horribles en los que se debatía entre morir y no morir... el demonio susurraba a sus oídos palabras de muerte y su mente llegó incluso a escucharlas... Sencillamente no podía continuar así, no podía aguantar más con tanto tiempo sin dormir, tanto tiempo sin comer y con el corazón hecho trizas... Así que decidió que le diría la verdad... Pero en lo que ese día llegaba, su pobre corazón debía seguir resistiendo cosas como estas:  
¿A ti tampoco te simpatiza Mitsuki-preguntó una noche Aoshi, consciente de que ninguno de los Onniwabanshuu tenía simpatía por ella.  
- Ella no me simpatizaba desde que llegó al Aoiya... - Ella... Ella se metió muy adentro de mi corazón y ahí se quedará aunque me aleje de ella...

Por orgullo, no lloraba frente a él... Pero estando a solas, los surcos dejados por las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran ya como una fuente que no dejaba de fluir... Solamente sentía el tibio ardor acompañado del dolor en su corazón.  
- Tú sabes que como guerrero, yo siempre he podido leer la mirada de las personas y rara ves me equivoco... Y en sus ojos veo algo distinto a lo que he visto en las demás... -Las demás... Aoshi era realmente popular con las mujeres y Misao incluso llevaba la cuenta de todas las que afirmaban estar enamoradas de él. Y sin embargo, no lograba ver algo que distinguiera a Mitsuki de las demás.  
- Aoshi-sama... -quiso probarlo ella...- Y podría decirme... ¿qué es lo que ve en los míos?

Aoshi la observó con un leve gesto de sorpresa. Nunca imaginó que ella haría esa pregunta.  
- Pues... Observo sinceridad... un poco de miedo.  
¿Nada más?  
- En ella me he quedado bastante tiempo viéndolos.  
- No fue eso lo que pregunté.  
- Pero ya veremos que pasa - Oiga-se desesperó Misao.- no me deje con la pregunta.  
- Tranquila... No tengo necesidad de decirte lo que tú sabes...

"No tengo necesidad de decirte lo que tú sabes..." Esa frase fue la que hizo a Misao perder toda duda de si debía hacerlo: Decirle la verdad o no decírsela... Pero no le quedó mucho tiempo para meditarla, porque el comentario siguiente de Aoshi destrozó aún más su corazón:  
- Ella ya sabe lo que siento... y sabe que yo sé lo que ella siente... ya hablamos de eso... -Los ojos de Misao se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Nunca en la vida creyó que Aoshi-sama sería capaz de hablar con Mitsuki al respecto. Él calló unos segundos y viendo la sorpresa de Misao, reafirmó- Si... y le dije que si ella, con el paso del tiempo, sentía lo mismo, las puertas de mi corazón están abiertas, pero que por ahora debe dedicarse a aprender y entrenar... Yo la veía como a una chica de 16 años, y que podía tratarse sólo de un capricho.

Él no comprendía... No podía tratarse sólo de un capricho... ¡Sino que lo era¡Había visto tantas jovencitas persiguiendo a Aoshi-sama desde que él había vuelto a Kyoto hacía tres años! Pero a ninguna le duraba mucho el "eterno amor" ¡La única estúpida que aún con el paso de los años seguía enamorada de él, era ella!  
- Bueno... -continuó diciendo.- Si cuando ella cumpla 18 años, sentimos lo mismo, que si ella no cambia no veo por qué yo lo haga... entonces arriesgare todo por ella... sólo si eso pasa.  
- Kami-sama dirá... -susurró Misao.  
- Arriesgare hasta la vida... -dijo. Estas palabras lastimaron aún más el quebrantado corazón de Misao.- Desde que pasó lo que pasó, mi vida tomo nuevo brillo... pero como lo dije antes, uno se equivoca, y no me gustaría ser el equivocado, pero si así lo es, hay que hacerle frente...

Misao debía reconocer que aunque él ya no estaba actuando como él, seguía siendo una persona impasible... Sabía que si algo malo sucediera con respecto a Mitsuki, el sabría mantener su temple habitual, como si nada, aunque en su interior llegase a sentir tristeza... Si había algo que Misao admiraba de Aoshi, era esa capacidad de controlar sus emociones, cosa de la que ella carecía... Misao era transparente como el agua, pero no en todos los momentos eso era algo positivo.  
- Espero no equivocarme... -prosiguió.- pero solo gana el que arriesga, y yo le pido a Kami-sama que me de esa felicidad, pero sino que se haga su voluntad... En tres años puedo ser el ser mas feliz, o simplemente seguiré igual - Ojalá... pueda ser feliz... Aoshi-sama...

Esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo del corazón de Misao. En verdad deseaba que su Aoshi-sama pudiese ser feliz... Pero al mismo tiempo cometía el error de sentir compasión de si misma, compasión al pensar que aunque su corazón se alegrase de verdad al ver la alegría del hombre que amaba, siempre habría "algo" dentro de ella que la haría sentir incompleta... Algo que le faltaba... Y ese algo era él.  
- Pero bien... -dijo Aoshi.- Mitsuki ha vuelto a su casa esta semana. Pero lo que los demás no saben es que si estará aquí, aunque no físicamente.  
- Yo... -balbuceó Misao.- ...no tengo nada que decir al respecto.  
- Es algo sin explicación.  
- Bueno... Yo sé a lo que se refiere con eso perfectamente.  
¿A qué me refiero?  
- Se refiere a que... -los ojos de Misao tomaron un brillo nostálgico, mientras hablaba.- ...a que no se puede explicar esa sensación de que la persona que se ama se encuentra con uno siempre, dentro del corazón aunque esté del otro lado del mundo.  
- Eres adivina... -susurró Aoshi un poco sorprendido.  
- No... no soy adivina. -Misao esbozó una irónica sonrisa, mientras recordaba todos esos años que él estuvo lejos de ella, pero que ella lo tenía presente en su corazón...

Cómo hubiese deseado decirle todo lo que en verdad pensaba, las cosas de Mitsuki que él no percibía... Pero así son las personas cuando sienten amor... Un poco ciegas y sordas... Indispuestas a creer lo malo, sino a idealizar a la persona amada... Y Misao lo veía a él, dispuesto a arriesgar la vida y el alma por amor a una... ¡Una niña! Una niña que se pavoneaba orgullosamente por el Aoiya, sintiéndose casi como la dueña del lugar... Y más aún, que Mitsuki sabía de los sentimientos de Misao por Aoshi... ¡Todo el mundo sabía que ella amaba a Aoshi! Y más de alguna vez dirigió alguna mueca burlona hacia la joven Okashira, como restregándole en su cara quién era la dueña del amor del apuesto joven...

Lo que más le dolía en el alma a Misao, era ver que Aoshi-sama estaba perdiendo el respeto de los demás Onniwabanshuu... Frente a él mantenían el temple habitual, pero a sus espaldas se pasaban la vida criticándolo por su actitud hacia esa niña... Incluso escuchó a Okon decir alguna vez que Mitsuki usaba a Aoshi como su perrito... ¡Y eso le dolió tanto!

También le dolía saber que los sentimientos de Aoshi por Mitsuki eran auténticos... ¡Y cómo dudarlo, si él nunca antes había sido capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona! Mientras que dudaba mucho de los sentimientos de ella... Y su corazón le decía que tarde o temprano, algo malo pasaría y el hombre que más amaba quedaría con el corazón destrozado... Con el paso del tiempo y la amistad que habían forjado, ella había aprendido que Aoshi no era tan fuerte de carácter ni tan frío como lo aparentaba...

Pero lo que mantenía su mente preocupada era esa conversación pendiente... Ya se había decidido a que pasara lo que pasara, ella le hablaría de sus sentimientos a él, pero no podía dejar de preocuparle lo que sucediera después... Ni siquiera sabía como concluiría lo que fuera que le dijera... Si con un "No quiero volverlo a ver!" O con un "¿Y sabe lo peor de todo? Que el tiempo que usted va a esperar por ella, yo también voy a seguir esperando..."

La verdad es que se desconocía... Estaba más que consciente de que lo amaba con toda su alma y ya incluso se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano él se marcharía o encontraría a alguien y se casaría... ¡Pero nunca creyó que ese "alguien" fuese una niña incluso más chica que ella! Ni ella misma se esperaba reaccionar de la manera que reaccionó ante esta situación... Lo cierto es que no sabía si luego de todo debía salir corriendo... porque ya no podía más con esto... O seguir confiando en que Kami-sama se apiadaría de mi alma y seguir amando y esperando... Quizá eternamente...

No hacía más que pensar en que debió haber salido corriendo cuando me dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia él eran en verdad algo serio y no una tontería de adolescente. Pero no podía... Era la Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu ¿Cómo iba a abandonar sus responsabilidades por un hombre¿Cómo iba a fallarle a los Onniwabanshuu? Y no iba a dejar sus obligaciones ni mucho menos iba a dejar de luchar... Aunque en realidad, luchar era algo que también le dolía hacer ahora... recordando que fue el mismo Aoshi quien le enseñó a utilizar sus kunais...

Esos días fueron sumamente grises... Y le sucedió algo muy extraño... Era como si el dolor fuese tan intenso que sencillamente ya no sentía nada... Como si ya no hubiesen más sentimientos en su corazón... Como si su capacidad de amar hubiese desaparecido. Pero era una sensación tan... Vacía... Siempre se dijo que ojalá pudiese vaciar su corazón de todo amor por él, pero ahora que lo experimentaba, sentía algo tan... ¡horrible! Era como si sencillamente no tuviese más motivo para seguir... Era la comprobación de todo lo que llevaba pensando estos años: Que lo único que la mantenía con vida, lo único que inspiraba todo su entusiasmo y alejaba al demonio que susurraba en sus oídos las fatídicas ideas del suicidio era este sentimiento...

Fin del Capítulo 3.

* * *

Ah, mis lectoras... Un pequeño avance más en este drama. 

Siento centrar tanto la historia en ellos dos, pero por el momento quiero dejar las cosas bien planteadas entre ellos. Ya luego se verá el papel que juegan los demás en esta historia. Y vamos a los reviews:

**giuliana:** Bueno, aquí está el otro capítulo ya... y eso es muy común... Que de pronto te pasas la vida enamorada de alguien y que luego aparezca otra persona de la nada...

**HADA:** No es por nada, pero los hombres no pueden ver más allá de su propia nariz... No se dan cuenta de que alguien los ama (o si se dan cuenta lo toman a la ligera) y luego, cuando algo malo pasa, se la viven quejándose... Pero en fin...

**Numat:** Pues lo cierto es que la historia no tendrá un final feliz (y se los advierto desde ya...) pero tampoco un final fatídico. Lo que sí es que el drama aumenta capítulo con capítulo y bueno... Historias felices ya hay muchas, al igual que historias tristes, pero también es bueno mostrar en los fics el lado dramático de la vida.

**hikaru:** No te preocupes, que pase lo que pase y aunque me tarde mil años (bueno... A lo mucho uno...), la terminaré. Y curiosamente, ese es el objetivo de este fic: Lo he escrito para ayudarme a mí misma a superar una parte de mi vida, a terminar un triste capítulo de mi corta existencia y poder seguir adelante...

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** De verdad que muchas gracias por tus palabras (tanto estas como las del messenger). Nada me hace sentir más feliz que saber que tengo el apoyo de mis lectoras en esta historia de la vida...

**catty-ishida:** Mmm... Pues sí. La verdad es que tienes razón: Ando con mi pobre autoestima hasta los suelos... Y mis ánimos hasta el mismísimo inframundo... Pero bueno, todo en esta vida pasa¿no? Y no hay nada mejor para desahogarse que escribir sobre ello. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento.

**gaby:** Pues sí... Supongo que es su manera de levantar los ánimos de la chica.

Gracias por sus comentarios, que son los que me motivan a seguir trabajando capítulo tras capítulo.

Lita Kino.


	4. Confesión

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 4: Confesión.**

La falta de sueño se había vuelto una constante en su vida. Por mucho que tratase de cansar su mente o agotar su cuerpo hasta casi desfallecer, al caer la noche era incapaz de descansar...

Una noche de tantas que no lograba conciliar el sueño, a Misao le dio por pensar de una buena vez en lo que le diría a Aoshi llegado el momento. O más bien lo que le gustaría decirle a Aoshi llegado el momento, porque sabía que a la hora de las horas, su bien planeado discursillo no lograría atravesar el corto camino que hay entre su cerebro y sus cuerdas vocales y que no diría ni la quinta parte de lo que verdaderamente pensara o sintiera.

Escribir se había vuelto una de sus formas de desahogo, ahora que no podía contar a nadie las cosas que Aoshi le contaba a ella. Así que tomó un pequeño cuadernillo empastado, en el que solía hacer algunas anotaciones y con una fina caligrafía comenzó a anotar:

_Le diré que él debería saber perfectamente que "amor" es una palabra que no alcanza para expresar la vastedad de sentimientos que alberga mi corazón por él..._

_Que quizás en todo este tiempo que he pasado enamorada de él, he pensado una y mil veces si acaso era una confusión o una broma de mi corazón, o era quizás que lo admiraba y estaba confundiendo esa admiración con amor, o se trataba de algún trauma psicológico por la ausencia de mi padre o alguna otra cosa... ¡Qué se yo! Pero para desgracia mía, comprobé que mis sentimientos hacia él eran verdaderos... pero yo estaba consciente de que él nunca llegaría a tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí... Porque dejando de lado el hecho de que era y sigo siendo un desastre absoluto que nunca será capaz ni siquiera de usar un kimono como toda buena mujer... ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él, siendo mi tutor, se fijara en una NIÑA que además de su protegida era su DISCÍPULA?_

_Así que desde ese momento, yo decidí que mi meta sería ganarme aunque fuera un cuartito en su corazón... Prácticamente hice de lado mis propios sentimientos y trabajé todo lo que pude para ser su amiga... ¡La mejor, si se podía! Me interesaba más en sus sentimientos que en los míos, en conocerlo más, en hacerle saber lo mucho que me importa... Incluso me hice a la idea de que quizás algún día conocería a alguna MUJER de la cual se enamoraría y luego se casaría... Porque si él era feliz con ella y si eso era lo que Kami-sama quería, entonces que así fuera... O también cuando decía que se retiraría al monasterio... Yo me tragaba mis sentimientos y sólo le pedía a Kami que él dispusiera, que a mí lo que me importa es que él sea feliz..._

_Y claro, había llegado a un tiempo de "estabilidad", donde ya no me dolía pensar en ello y comprendí que de la manera que sea, él jamás se iría al monasterio. Y yo era feliz... Hasta que las cosas comenzaron a tomar este rumbo... Y comenzó él con su extraña conducta hacia esa niña... Pero claro, pensar en que había algún sentimiento ahí era algo que no me atrevía ni siquiera a mencionar... la sola idea me llenaba de tristeza... Y claro, las sospechas aumentaron y aumentaron, los muchos comentarios (demasiado positivos, además) con respecto a ella... pero yo aún no me quería creer que algo así pudiera estar pasando. Seguía siendo absurdo..._

_Hasta esa triste noche que me lo dijo... ¡Y sentí un dolor tan grande que no me cabía en el alma! Y mis pobres sentimientos dejados de lado hace tanto tiempo volvieron a aparecer y a decirme que esto era absurdo, que no podía ser, que él era el hombre que jamás sentiría amor por una niña como yo... ¡y que ahora resultaba que se había fijado en una niña aún menor que yo!_

_Fue más de lo que mi pobre corazón pudo asimilar... Fue como si de pronto yo hubiera caído en una especie de pesadilla en la que la vida me restregaba en la cara que la palabra "felicidad" más "Misao" jamás van a ir juntas en una sola oración..._

_Y mi pena es más cuando me habla de sus sentimientos por ella... Porque él jamás habló en esos términos de nadie más... Y yo, una vez más, me siento frustrada, tremendamente frustrada porque una niña consiguió cautivar su corazón, mientras que yo... tantos años enamorada de él, olvidándome de mí en pos de él... sigo siendo invisible como mujer ante sus ojos..._

Y luego, no supo como concluirlo... Si con un "No quiero volverlo a ver!" O con un "¿Y sabe lo peor de todo? Que en este tiempo que usted va a esperar por ella, yo también voy a seguir esperando..."

Sabía que él no la había hecho llorar todas esas noches con sus comentarios con respecto a Mitsuki a propósito. Ni ella misma se esperaba reaccionar de la manera que reaccionó, mucho menos lo iba a esperar él... Lo cierto es que no sabía si salir corriendo, porque ya no podía más con esto, o seguir confiando en que Kami-sama se apiadaría de su alma y seguir amando y esperando... Quizá eternamente...

Decidió que lo mejor era cerrar el cuadernillo y tratar de dormir aunque fuese un poco, aunque en su interior, sabía que no lo lograría...

Era una soleada tarde de otoño, época en la que los días se vuelven más cortos y las noches más largas... Sería un poco más de las 4:00 p.m. y los tenues rayos del sol se colaban a penas entre las frondosas ramas de aquel Árbol Sagrado. Bajo él, un apuesto joven de negros cabellos y mirada más fría que el hielo, y a su lado, una hermosa joven con una larga y oscura trenza, que trataba infructuosamente de decirle algo. Era algo mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba...

Llevaban ya más de media hora ahí, hablando... Aunque el diálogo se había transformado en monólogo por parte de Aoshi acerca de Mitsuki y en verdad Misao ya estaba harta de ello... En cierta parte su corazón se alegraba porque su amado Aoshi-sama tenía la confianza suficiente en ella como para haberle contado sobre sus sentimientos; pero en verdad su corazón ya no resistía más el recibir puñalada tras puñalada con cada mención de ese nombre... Mitsuki.  
- Y bien... -dijo él, luego de un rato.¿Me explicarás finalmente por qué estás enojada conmigo?  
- Eh... Aoshi-sama... -balbuceó.- Ya le he dicho muchas veces que yo no estoy enojada con usted… ¿Entonces¿Si no estás enojada, qué es lo que sucede?  
- Lo que sucede... es que... yo... -Las palabras no fluían de sus labios. Ahí estaba en su mente todo lo que deseaba decirle y nunca se atrevía. Ahí estaban todos esos sentimientos que consumían su corazón día y noche desde hace tanto tiempo... pero ella no era capaz de decirlos.- ...pues yo... yo me siento... frustrada.  
¿Frustrada -El rostro de Aoshi mostraba ahora una leve sorpresa, mientras observaba a la joven Okashira que mantenía la vista baja.¿Por qué frustrada?  
- Porque... porque yo... -Misao levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con la profundidad azul de los ojos de Aoshi.- Yo... hace mucho tiempo... que... que estoy... enamorada... de usted...

Misao observó el rostro de Aoshi. Casi pudo percibir cada músculo de su rostro posicionarse de tal manera que su expresión cambió hacia una de... ¿extrañez? No, ella no era tan tonta como para creer que él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos... Lo que sucedía era que seguramente él no se esperaba que ella tuviese el valor de confesarlos de una vez... Si, debía ser eso. Que por lo demás, los sentimientos de Misao siempre habían sido como una especie de secreto a voces, algo que ambos sabían pero ninguno mencionaba.  
¿Tú -preguntó finalmente él.¿De mí?  
- Si... -dijo Misao casi en un susurro, su corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que creyó que se saldría de su pecho...

Un denso comenzó a reinar en el ambiente. Ni él sabía qué decir, ni ella cómo continuar, aunque su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas... La brisa hizo que su larga trenza ondeara a su compás, mientras servía de fondo musical a la escena.  
¿Es esa la razón de tu enojo conmigo -dijo Aoshi finalmente.  
- De nuevo... No estoy enojada con usted... Sino frustrada... Porque... porque Mitsuki consiguió lo que yo no pude...

Había tanta amargura y tanto dolor en las palabras de la joven Okashira... Pero mirando los azules ojos de su amado Aoshi-sama, no podía saber qué era lo que él pensaba al respeto; lo que de verdad sentía.  
- Supongo... que siempre supe que usted nunca se fijaría en mí... -suspiró Misao.  
- Y por eso dejaste las cosas como estaban.  
- Creo que... preferí ser aunque sea su amiga... -dijo ella.- Estar a su lado aunque sea de esa manera.  
- Misao... -dijo él, con ese tono de voz firme y a la vez profundo que tanto amaba ella.- Yo sé que tú vas a encontrar hombres mucho mejores que yo... Sólo debes tener paciencia.  
- Claro... -pensó Misao.- Claro que hay hombres mucho mejores... Pero ¿de qué me sirve que los haya, si a quien yo amo es a Aoshi-sama?  
- Deberías... -continuó él.- tratar de olvidarte de ese sentimiento.  
- ... -Misao sintió una profunda punzada de dolor ante estas palabras. Pero reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, respondió¿Cree usted que no lo he hecho? Ya estoy agotada de tanto luchar contra esto... Pero aunque mi cabeza sabe que debe pelear contra ello, mi corazón no cede... Y llevo tantos años ya.  
- Bueno... no te mortifiques... Mira a Okon y Omasu: Son mucho mayores que tú y a pesar de no haberse casado, son muy felices.  
- Claro... -pensó Misao.- Porque no tienen un amor frustrado.  
- Animo... -concluyó él.

Misao en verdad agradeció que la conversación terminara... para poder ir corriendo a su cuarto a llorar a mares.

_"Yo sé que tú vas a encontrar hombres mucho mejores que yo... Sólo debes tener paciencia..."_

Él nunca entendería... Hablaba de que Misao encontraría a otra persona, pero ella no quería a otra persona... Lo quería a él... Era como si él pensara que lo que Misao "deseaba" era sencillamente tener una pareja, pero Misao estaba más que segura que no tendría ese "deseo" de no sentir el profundo amor que sentía por él...

Ella se conocía a sí misma demasiado bien. Había pasado prácticamente toda su vida enamorada de él y sabía que continuaría amándolo, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque sus emociones variaran terriblemente, sabía que sus sentimientos eran tan estables como sus emociones inestables...

Lo cierto es que no podía más con esto... No ella sola. Ahora sí necesitaba recurrir a alguien para desahogar todas estas penas, este sufrimiento... Todo este dolor que estaba consumiendo ahora su alma.  
- Amiga Kaoru... -pensó, mientras las tibias lágrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas y mojando la superficie de su futón.- En verdad te necesito...

* * *

Incluso creo que tardó demasiado en recurrir a alguien. Ese sufrimiento era demasiado como para cargar ella sola con él... 

Reviews:

**Karla:** Gracias por las flores. (Lita se sonroja) y aquí está ya la actualización.

**aLCIONE cHAn:** Bueno, muchas veces pasa de que no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que de verdad lo perdemos... Y eso suele pasarle mucho a los hombres, que suelen ser muy extremistas: O usan mucho la cabeza o usan mucho el corazón, cuando lo que se necesita es un equilibrio entre ambas cosas. Y creeme que aún faltan cosas más tristes por contar en esta historia...

**HADA:** Oye, no te sulfures... Y ya que preguntas que si lo saco de alguna parte, ya dije por ahí que es una historia real... Muy, pero muy real... (Si quieres, te doy una dirección de e-mail donde puedes dirigir todos los reclamos al Aoshi-sama de la vida real, que por su culpa la historia es así de trágica...)

**misao shinomori-12:** Bueno, ya se lo dijo. Ahora lo que hay que ver es lo que sucederá luego de la confesión de Misao, la actitud que él tomará y todo lo demás.

**Crystal-Darling:** Quizás fue una forma en la que la vida le dio un zape a Aoshi: por negarle el amor a Misao siendo una niña, se terminó enamorado de una. Pero bueno, así es la vida.

**giuliana:** Gracias, gracias. (Lita se sonroja aún más). La verdad no puedo decir si Aoshi se arrepentirá o no de su decisión, porque la historia de la vida real no ha terminado aún y creo que el final de esta historia quedará "abierto." Pero es algo que ya veré más adelante.

**gaby:** Mmm... Fijate que... creo que no será ni lo uno ni lo otro. Por lo menos no en el final que tengo pensando hasta ahorita.

Y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Lita Kino.


	5. Recuerdos

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos.**

(Nota de autora: Este capítulo tratará exclusivamente de flash backs sobre cosas que sucedieron antes, en el proceso de evolución de la amistad de Aoshi y Misao.)

_FLASH BACK 1_

Pero... ¡Aoshi-sama¿Qué le sucedió?

Aoshi yacía en su futón, con el rostro levemente sonrosado por la fiebre. A pesar de ser un fuerte guerrero, capaz de salir bien librado de muchas peligrosas batallas, al igual que toda persona común también se enfermaba de tanto en tanto y aunque la mayoría de veces no era nada grave, habían ocasiones en las que sus enfermedades llegaban a complicarse.  
- Vine a verlo en cuanto Omasu me dijo que estaba enfermo. -dijo la joven Okashira, quien se había sentado al lado del futón de Aoshi.  
- Bueno... -dijo fríamente él.- Se complicó un poco mi resfriado. Nada más.  
- Es su culpa, por no cuidarse. -dijo la joven, con voz seria.- Si sabe que está enfermo, no debería irse al templo a meditar. Usted sabe que queda en lo alto y muchas corrientes de aire pasan por ahí.  
- Hai... -dijo él.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. En realidad Misao estaba aprendiendo a amar esos momentos de silencio en los que sólo existían Aoshi, ella y su eterno amor por él. Nada más importaba si estaba junto a él... Nada.  
- Misao... -dijo él.  
- ¿Si? -respondió ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
- Te había prometido entrenar contigo mañana... ¿verdad?  
- Oh... Cierto. -dijo ella.- Pero no se preocupe. Lo importante es que usted descanse y se recupere.  
- Bien... -parecía que había escuchado justo la respuesta que pensaba que escucharía. Pero como entre ellos ya era un tanto habitual conversar, preguntó:- ¿Cómo han estado tus actividades?  
-¡Pues muy bien! -respondió ella.- Aunque ahora por la mañana sucedió algo muy gracioso, cuando Jiya vio en el mercado la silueta de lo que pensó que era una hermosa jovencita, pero cuando se dio la vuelta resulto ser...

Misao se sentía complacida consigo misma. Antes solía relatar a Aoshi todas las anécdotas de las cosas graciosas sucedidas en el Aoiya, pero él parecía no escucharla ni mucho menos prestar algún tipo de atención. En cambio ahora, él incluso la miraba cuando ella le hablaba y escuchaba sus relatos, como un verdadero amigo...

A Misao le alegraba hablar con él. Muchas veces, cuando pasaba largas horas sin verlo, la desesperación la invadía: Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablarle, escucharlo... Y más en esos tiempos, que se llevaban mejor que nunca, por lo menos a su parecer. Incluso pasaba que varias veces se despedía, pero él seguía hablando. Eso le hacía pensar que de verdad le gustaba hablar con ella, pero claro... eso es sólo lo que ella pensaba. Y en verdad hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber qué es lo que él pensaba... Pero eso era imposible...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK 1_

_FLASH BACK 2_

Las cosas siempre sucedían de una manera extraña en su vida.

Ella ya estaba más que resignada a que entre Aoshi-sama y ella jamás habría, nada; que todo seguiría igual por siempre y para siempre jamás, que nunca pasaría de ser esa amistad que ella ni siquiera se atrevía a llamar aún "amistad", puesto que aunque ella sentía que él era su amigo, no sabía si ella la consideraba de la misma manera. Pero una noche pasó algo que para bien o desgracia, le devolvió la esperanza...

Era un día en el que estaba completamente agotada. Ya era un poco tarde y Aoshi no había vuelto del templo, cosa que no era de extrañarse, pero ella definitivamente no podía irse a dormir sin verlo... Sin escucharlo. Así que se quedó esperando un momento más para ver si volvía.

Todos en el Aoiya se había ido a dormir ya y al ver la última luz apagarse en las habitaciones, Misao se resignó a hacer lo mismo. Pero justo en el instante en el que corrió la puerta de su habitación, escuchó pasos en el Aoiya... Unos pasos que conocía perfectamente. Sobra decir que ya no pudo irse a dormir.  
- Buenas noches, Aoshi-sama. -saludó ella. Él respondió con una leve inclinación.- ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa?  
- Ya que lo dices... en todo el día no he bebido mi té.  
- Gomen... -dijo ella. Había estado tan ocupada que no tuvo tiempo de llevárselo. En seguida lo preparo y lo llevo a su habitación.

Corrió a la cocina a preparar todo para la ceremonia y luego fue a la habitación de Aoshi. Hizo la ceremonia del té, bebieron un poco y comenzaron a conversar como se había vuelto una costumbre ya. Pero Misao no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bostezo.  
- ¿Estás cansada? -preguntó él.  
- Bueno... En realidad sí. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando usted llegó.  
- Gomen... -dijo él.  
- No, no se preocupe... Además que si me quedé despierta hasta tan tarde, fue porque Ueda-kun decidió venir a visitarme un rato.

No era ni verdad ni mentira. Cierto que Ueda-kun, quien antes había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Misao, había pasado por el lugar a verla. Pero no era cierto que se había quedado despierta por eso. Era solamente que no quería admitirle a Aoshi que se había quedado despierta esperándolo, aunque él quizás lo supiera.  
- ¿Ueda-kun? -preguntó Aoshi. No lo conocía... Cosa que no era extraña: Al estar siempre meditando en el templo, eran pocos los amigos de Misao que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.  
- Oh, si. Él era mi mejor amigo.  
- Ya veo. ¿Y quién lo es ahora?  
- Bueno... -dijo ella, con un dejo de nostalgia.- En estos momentos no tengo alguien a quien pueda llamar un "mejor amigo"

Misao se sorprendió al ver algo que parecía una expresión de... ¿tristeza? en Aoshi. Pero se resistió a preguntar sobre ello.  
- Claro que para confidencias, tengo a Kaoru, que aunque esté en Tokyo nos seguimos comunicando por cartas. Pero siempre me hace falta el consejo de un hombre.  
- Pues es mejor un amigo en el caso de las mujeres y una amiga en el caso de los hombres.  
- Claro... Pero supongo que no puedo poner carteles con un anuncio que diga: "Se busca mejor amigo" Eso es algo que hay que forjar poco a poco...

Aoshi guardó silencio. Misao podía leer en su mirada que él quería decir algo más, pero no dijo nada. Y así se quedó el ambiente por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente dijo:  
- Tú te darás cuenta cuando encuentres a alguien. -y sin ninguna pausa agregó.- Hoy alguien me dijo que últimamente andas muy distraída.

¿Perdón¿Eso de dónde había salido¿Cómo podría haber escuchado él decir eso a alguien, si se la había pasado metido en el templo? Se había marchado antes de que los demás despertaran y había vuelto después de que los demás se durmieran; aunque era un hombre sumamente conocido en Kyoto, su frialdad también era famosa, por lo que nadie se atrevía a hablarle y además de eso, dudaba que a alguien pudiese interesarle que ella anduviese distraída o no. Por lo que era evidentemente un intento por cambiar de tema... Como si quisiese matar esa conversación. Uno de los intentos menos originales, si se le permitía decir...

Misao suspiró.  
- Vaya forma de cambiar de tema... -dijo, casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente perceptible a los oídos de Aoshi.  
- Bueno... Es que al hablar de amigos... -dijo Aoshi, con profunda voz.- Bueno, mientras encuentras tu amigo, si me tienes confianza, aquí estoy yo.

¿Qué, quéeeeee? Misao no supo cómo fue que no se desmayó de la emoción. Shinomori Aoshi, el hombre que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón, el "Cubo de Hielo" con el cual no se atrevía a decir si era o no era amistad su relación con él, le estaba diciendo dando el pasaporte verbal para ser su "mejor amigo sustituto." Claro que había dicho: "Si me tienes confianza.", lo que significaba que él dudaba aun de que ella confiara en él... Pero era ella quien dudaba de que él confiara en ella.  
- Pues... -se decidió a hablar con sinceridad:- Yo confío mucho en usted... pero siento que usted no confía de la misma manera en mí.  
- Yo te cuento muchas cosas personales y opiniones.

Y era cierto: Estaba consciente de que ella era una de las personas con las que Aoshi más hablaba.  
- A mí me gusta mucho escucharlo. -sonrió Misao.- Y la verdad... es que... hace mucho tiempo que yo... dejé de verlo como a un simple tutor... y... lo sentí más como... un buen amigo. -Y como una especie de amor platónico potencial, debería agregar. Pero ella quería definir de una vez eso: Aún no se había atrevido a llamarlo amigo porque no sabía si él sentía lo mismo hacia ella.  
- Arigatou... -dijo él, con algo que podía ser una... ¿sonrisa? En sus labios.- Eso me alegra... Créeme.  
- Le creo. -dijo ella sorprendida, pero con el corazón rebosante de alegría.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK 2_

Ese día había quedado registrado en su mente como la noche más feliz de su vida... Y sin embargo¡Quién imaginaría que sería esa misma habitación y una noche como esa los testigos de lo que también llamaba la noche más oscura de su vida!

_FLASH BACK 3_

Era ya un poco tarde, así que seguro el mercado estaría llenísimo. Debía darse prisa para llegar a tiempo y poder llegar con las compras cuanto antes, o sino Okon y Omasu se enfadarían con ella.  
- ¿Hacia dónde vas? -preguntó Aoshi, al verla salir.  
- Oh, Aoshi-sama... Debo ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas. -respondió Misao con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.  
- Bien. Vamos por el mismo camino.

Y así era: El Templo Zen y el mercado les quedaban en la misma dirección desde el Aoiya. Así que se fueron caminando juntos. Pero Misao estaba inmensamente feliz con tan sólo caminar a su lado.  
- ¿Descansó bien? -preguntó Misao, queriendo hacer algo de plática.  
- En realidad no. -dijo él.- Tuve insomnio.  
- ¿Ah? -dijo ella, extrañada. El solía dormir muy pocas horas al día, pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar de problemas de insomnio.- ¿Y eso por qué?  
- La verdad no lo sé. -respondió, sus fríos ojos azules clavados en el camino.

Misao vio entonces que los puestos de dulces típicos habían comenzado a ubicarse por el camino, ya que próximamente habría una pequeña feria en Kyoto.  
- ¿Quieres algún dulce? -preguntó él, al ver que la joven tenía sus ojos clavados en las ventas.  
- Oh... -Nunca pensó que él le fuese a preguntar algo así. En verdad se estaba volviendo una persona muy detallista. Sonrió, mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- Pues no... Gracias.

Sabiendo que tenía su amistad sincera, no quería ni necesitaba nada más. Su corazón estaba conforme, estaba feliz al saber que aunque él no sentía amor por ella, por lo menos sentía aprecio y su corazón se sentía satisfecho con ello. Era en verdad un gran progreso.

Lo único malo es que la esperanza de que algún día él la amaría aún se encontraba presente en su corazón. Era cierto que estaba satisfecha como se encontraba ahora, pero no podía ignorar esa pequeña parte de su ser que deseaba con toda su alma que el amor de Aoshi-sama algún día se dirigiese hacia ella... Pero por ahora no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad que la vida le daba de romper de una vez todas las barreras que existían entre ambos, puesto que estaba segura que la mejor manera de ganarse su corazón era mostrarse transparente ante él, sin máscaras de ningún tipo, sin tener que fingir en un tonto afán por agradarle. Ante él, ella siempre sería ella misma, cual cristalina agua, con virtudes y defectos...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK 3_

Y así era Misao, como un libro abierto en el cual no sólo Aoshi, sino que todos podía leer. Así él podría estar seguro de saber quién era ella, de saber lo que pensaba... lo que sentía... Y ella se sentía feliz al ver que él la aceptaba tal cual era... por lo menos en esa época de su vida... La época en la que fue tan feliz como nunca antes lo había sido...

_Fin del Capítulo 5_

* * *

Uh... Creo que en verdad hacía falta explicar un poco cómo habían sido las cosas antes de que la tragedia comenzara. Sólo para que vean lo maravillosamente bien que era la relación entre ellos dos y la manera en la que se arruinó por el asunto de Mitsuki. Siempre dudé si comenzar la historia por los flash backs que acabo de poner o por donde la comencé, pero me parece que está mejor así: el ponerlos entre los capítulos le da un poco de "descanso" al drama... Se estaba poniendo demasiado suicida... (Y aún así es muy suicida pensar en las cosas buenas que pasaron antes y que todo fuese a terminar así...)

Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo habrá más recuerdos... pero se verá también el gran error que cometió Misao. (Bueno, el primero de todos. Porque su error máximo fue hablarle de sus sentimientos a Aoshi: NUNCA LO HAGAN. Los hombres no tienen la madurez suficiente como para comprender a una mujer que los ama.)

En fin. Reviews:

**sakuyastar:** AMIGA MÍA DE MI ALMAAAAA! TT Como tú lo has dicho: Este es mi diario con otros nombres... snif Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, que tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí escribir esto... (que a veces casi que me arrepiento, porque se me vienen unas ganas de llorar... ¡Pero ya me prometí a mí misma no volver a llorar por alguien que no vale mis lágrimas!), pero esta es una historia que necesito escribir para darle punto y final y pasar a lo que sigue... Y bueno, espero que la sigas leyendo fielmente. (¡Y muéranse las bichitas chorreadas quinceañeras hipócritas! Aunque en esa categoría se incluye también a la Felina...) Y por cierto¿Me vas a hacer el favor de hacer un fanart de Mitsuki? Porque yo traté, pero en mi estilo de dibujo me salió demasiado... bonita... Cosa que NO es. Además que como la ves más segudo que yo (quien no deseo volverla a ver), podés captar mejor sus rasgos.

**E. Naomi Yano:** Como dice mi abuela: "El perfume fino viene en frascos pequeños" (Refiriéndose a mis capítulos cortos XD) Nah! Prefiero escribirlos así porque sino, me tardaría más en publicar. Aunque creo que cuando lo termine y lo quiera publicar en otra parte, los capítulos se fusionarán de dos en dos.

**HADA:** Creeme que es tan, pero tan... FRUSTRANTE! En mi caso personal... quise morir :S (Y he ahí que una pobre amiga mía estuvo hasta las 3 a.m. de la "Noche triste" por messenger hablándome... para asegurarse de que no me había ido a cometer alguna locura...) ¿Y de verdad te parece que capté muy bien la personalidad de Aoshi? Porque esa personalidad que ves en el fic es justo, pero justo la personalidad del de la vida real... Para desgracia mía, Aoshi me recuerda mushísimo a él TT (Y eso te lo puede confirmar Sux... bueno, sakuyastar, la del primer review que contesté ahora). Y creeme que yo hubiese sido FELIZ si se hubiese tratado de algún tipo de pedofilia reprimida o algo... pero... Bueno, yo no sé. Y ni siquiera es bonita! No lo he dicho, pero LLORA DE LO FEA QUE ES! (Frase con derechos reservados de mi amiga Ruth...) Lo que sucede es que el maldito de "Aoshi" tiene buen corazón... que se conmueve por cualquier mosquita muerta que se haga la víctima.  
Yo creo que lo malo no reside tal vez en que ella haya o no tardado para declararse, sino que lo malo fue que se hizo ilusiones. Ella conocía a Aoshi y más sabiendo que él se había enamorado de otra, debía saber perfectamente que esa sería su respuesta... Así que yo creo que no debió (o más bien, no debí...) hablar sobre sus sentimientos con él. No valía la pena y más lo que luego le acarreó problemas... Pero bueno, sólo el tiempo dirá si se olvidará de él o ese profundo amor se transformará en un profundo odio o qué pasará.  
Y creo que ya me excedí muchísimo con esta respuesta, jeje. Pero bueno, nos seguimos leyendo y creeme que no das lata para nada!

**giuliana:** Bueno, con respecto a que se burlen de tus sentimientos... Eso también me pasó U Y el idiota de "Aoshi" practicamente defendió a quien se burló de mí diciéndome que eso no era cierto cuando yo he escuchado perfectamente sus burlas y sus risas... Fue doloroso. Y seguro que sí: llegará el día en el que le pese todo lo que sucedió, el día el que caerá y yo no estaré ahí para levantarlo... Ya no...

**Mikio Harikawa:** Pues ojalá recapacitara... (Lita piensa en el Aoshi de la vida real, quien al parecer gusta de vivir engañado...), aunque en esta historia, dudo que lo haga... Pero bueno, gracias por leer

**gabyhyatt:** Claro que pasan estas cosas... Y lo duro es cuando a quien le pasa es a ti y tu vida se transforma en una maldita novela de televisa... En fin. Olvidarse de alguien suena más fácil de lo que es, pero de verdad es posible... Espero...

Me despido y hasta la próxima.

Lita Kino.


	6. Recuerdos II

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos (Segunda parte) o El gran error de Misao.**

Cada recuerdo en la mente de Misao era más doloroso que el anterior. Pero había uno de ellos que en verdad era el peor de todos... Era el que la hacía sentirse culpable, el que la hacía sentir que ahora no estaba más que afrontando las consecuencias de sus propios actos... y todo había comenzado una pacífica tarde...

_FLASH BACK 4_

Misao y Aoshi bebían el té, como siempre y conversaban de cualquier cosa. Era una pacífica tarde de verano y reinaba entre ellos un extraño silencio que Misao decidió romper.  
- ¿Cómo han ido sus actividades?  
- Bien. -respondió él, con su ronca voz.- ¿Y qué me cuentas tú?  
- Pues la verdad... Hoy a penas es lunes y ya deseo que sea domingo... ¡Porque las cosas aquí se están tornando insoportables!

El Aoiya se había tomado una semana de vacaciones, como todos los veranos. Pero en lugar de descansar como deberían, la falta de actividad hacía que Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro e incluso Okina, al no tener más actividades a las cuales dedicarse, terminasen discutiendo. Y quien terminaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus peleas era Misao.  
- Siendo así, deberías salir a dar algún paseo.  
- Creo que sería un poco agotador dar paseos que durasen todo el día durante el resto de la semana. Pero bueno, por lo menos usted tiene suerte de ausentarse todo el día en su entrenamiento con Mitsuki.

A Misao nunca le había agradado esa niña. No sólo no era bonita (pues tenía unas cejas muy pobladas, un cabello demasiado lacio y sujeto siempre en una coleta, un cuello muy corto, unos hombros muy amplios para ser una niña... y podría agregar una larga lista de etcéteras), sino que era además muy extraña.

Sabía perfectamente que Mitsuki andaba tras Aoshi. Pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que las mujeres, a pesar de su frío carácter, se sintiesen atraídas hacia él... Y no sólo por el hecho de que era uno de los hombres más apuestos que seguro verían en su vida, sino también el hecho de saber que había sido Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu. Los guerreros siempre tenían su atractivo ante los ojos de las mujeres.

Recordaba perfectamente la tarde en que se dio cuenta de ello, cuando Mitsuki hablaba con una de sus "amigas" (Porque en realidad no tenía amigas, puesto que a nadie le simpatizaba.) Hablaba de haber soñado una de tantas noches con que aquella persona especial para ella moría y que ella lo veía tendido en el suelo, con sus propias kodachis clavadas en el pecho y que había despertado llorando de esa terrible pesadilla... Misao sólo dio un respingo al oír la historia y se marchó disimuladamente, aunque sin poder evitar el recordar cómo ella misma había soñado tantas veces con la muerte de su amado Aoshi-sama, pero con la peculiar característica de que en sus sueños, ella siempre tenía la capacidad de ver al fantasma de Aoshi. Ella lo interpretaba como si fuese un mensaje: Que pasase lo que pasase y sucediese lo que sucediese, el fantasma de su amor por Aoshi siempre estaría presente en su vida...

Siempre que veía a Mitsuki hablando con Aoshi-sama, ella era como un blanco corderillo, impecable de pureza y bondad. Pero cuando él no estaba, las cosas eran muy distintas... Maldecía, insultaba, mostraba la parte agria de su carácter. Era sin lugar a dudas una niña falsa y Misao lo sabía. Y con ello menos le simpatizaba.  
- Mitsuki es extraña... -se le escapó decir esa tarde.  
- ¿Extraña¿Por qué? -preguntó Aoshi.  
- Bueno... no lo sé... Simplemente es extraña... A veces me da un tanto de gracia cuando va por la cuidad con alguna de sus "amigas" y se la pasa discutiendo sobre frustraciones amorosas.  
- Tan joven y con frustraciones amorosas.  
- Oh, sí. Y me parece absurdo que las chicas de su edad se compliquen la vida por algo que no es real... Sino afectos simplemente platónicos...

Aunque bueno, Misao no era quien para hablar sobre "complicar la vida por afectos platónicos", puesto que ella en alguna etapa de su adolescencia había sido así. Pero ahora ya no, muy a pesar de que su amor por Aoshi seguía siendo un tanto platónico. Lo que sí es que estaba segura que, a diferencia de ellas, no era un amor el amor de una niña curiosa por saber qué era eso, sino que se trataba de un amor verdadero, madurado por el tiempo y por la convivencia. Tanto así que incluso los demás Onniwabanshuu habían admitido que no se trataba de un simple capricho... Habían transcurrido demasiados años como para que fuese sólo eso. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.  
- Una de sus amigas -dijo Aoshi.- me comentó que Mitsuki estaba enamorada de alguien, pero que era algo imposible.  
- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Misao, aunque la pregunta iba más enfocada al hecho de que una de esas "amigas" hablara con Aoshi.  
- Si. Alguien lejos de su alcance.

En ese momento, Misao pensó que por lo menos la "amiga" de Mitsuki tenía toda la razón. Aunque no podía creer que Aoshi no se diese cuenta de ello... ¡Todo el mundo sabía que Mitsuki andaba tras él!  
- Ay, Aoshi-sama... ¿será que se está haciendo el inocente? -dijo.  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntó él. En ese momento Misao se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un lío.  
- Pues... bueno, usted tiene esa costumbre de fingir que no capta las cosas.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo baka? -preguntó él, alzando una ceja.  
- ¡No¡Claro que no! -agregando en voz baja:- Baka soy yo... -retomando el tono de voz:- Simplemente estoy diciendo que usted hace como si no supiese las cosas, cuando en realidad sí las sabe.  
- Pues no comprendo... -dijo él. Y su cara reflejaba que en verdad no entendía...- Tengo tantas cosas en mi mente que suelen escapárseme muchos detalles.

A ver... ¿le estaba él diciendo que no sabía nada al respecto? Perdón, pero esa no se la terminaba de creer... Porque Mitsuki era tan disimulada como Misao lo era y por lo menos los sentimientos de Misao sí los conocía... ella lo sabía... Aunque él jamás se lo admita ni ella admitiese que lo sabía. Pero bueno, ella no se tragaba eso, no señor... no podía concebir que de verdad no supiese nada de que ella anda tras él, si todo Kyoto lo sabía.  
- Oh... Bueno... -dijo Misao. Lo mejor era dejar hasta ahí ese asunto- Está haciendo muy buen clima¿no?  
- Espera un momento... -dijo él.- ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? O qué sabes.  
- No... nada... -Misao no podía mentir. No a Aoshi. Ella siempre había sido transparente como el agua; como un libro abierto en el que todos podían leer. Así que una mentira de su parte y más siendo hacia Aoshi era inmediatamente descubierta.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema. No estaba entre sus intenciones revelarle lo que sabía, porque además eso la perjudicaría a ella misma. ¿Cómo podría ella criticar los "sentimientos" de Mitsuki hacia Aoshi, amándolo ella incluso mucho más? Sin embargo, si la mirada de Aoshi hablara, seguramente le estaría diciendo algo así como: "Estoy esperando la verdad..." No podía negarle que sí sabía algo.  
- Pero... Es que si le digo, quedaré como chismosa... -fue la excusa que se le ocurrió en ese momento a la Comadreja.  
- Cuando es a una persona de confianza, no es chisme. Y hasta donde yo sé, me considero de tu confianza.  
- Y es cierto... -reconoció Misao.- Pero el asunto es que.  
- No me tienes confianza para todo.  
- ¡No, no me refiero a eso!

Eso ya era chantaje emocional. Y Misao no podía decirle que no a Aoshi. Si él le hubiese pedido que corriera cacareando por todo Kyoto, ella lo haría. Pero le estaba pidiendo que contara lo que sabía... ¡Ella no quería hacerlo! Pero entonces comenzó con ese asunto de la confianza y ella no podía permitir que él pensara que no confiaba en él.  
- Bueno... -balbuceó la joven. Sus manos se estaban tornando frías del nerviosismo.- Es que... Usted sabe que... La actividad a la que más se dedica Mitsuki es... a entrenar... con usted...

La expresión de Aoshi cambió levemente por algo que podría interpretarse como una mezcla de extrañes con sorpresa.  
- Y tú crees que.  
- No lo creo. -respondió ella.- Estoy segura.  
- ¿En verdad piensas que el causante de sus "frustraciones" sea yo?  
- ¡Yo sé que es usted!  
- La verdad... no lo creo...

Una enorme gota apareció tras la cabeza de Misao. ¿Ella le decía la verdad y ahora él no le creía? Y aún así, no lograba concebir que no supiera lo evidente. De la manera que sea, sentía mucho frío en sus manos, de lo heladas que las tenía, además del temor que alguien más hubiese escuchado. La única persona a la que le había contado esa historia era a Omasu. A nadie más.  
- Es cierto que no soy un anciano hentai como Okina... -dijo Aoshi.- pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto.  
- Bueno... Eso sí no lo sé... -fue lo único que Misao pudo responder.

¿Qué no lo sabía¡Bah! Ella lo amaba y aunque no hubiese sido guapo (cosa que ciertamente era... ¡Y mucho!), siempre sería la más perfecta de las bellezas... La más hermosa de las creaciones de Kami. ¡Pero e no le podía decir nada más! No le podía decir que a ella le parecía tan... perfecto, tal como es... no le podía decir que de la manera que fuera, ella lo miraba con ojos distintos, con unos ojos que no evaluaban la belleza desde los estúpidos estereotipos impuestos por los mortales, sino que con los ojos del amor.  
- Pues si es cierto, ojalá se le pase luego.  
- Yo también espero que así sea... -respondió ella, lo más sinceramente desde su corazón y agregó casi en un susurro:- porque la verdad ya me tiene harta.  
- Aunque yo nunca lo hubiera pensado... -dijo él pensativo.- Y más porque Mitsuki es una persona a la que aprecio. Como a Himura, Okina, a ti.  
- Bueno, pero eso no significa que deje de apreciarla...  
- No, nada de eso. Ya se le pasará.

Por lo menos le quedaba un consuelo: Que dijo que la apreciaba. Aunque claro que también era al mismo tiempo un desconsuelo: Que la veía como a alguien del montón. Que no era especial para él, sino como Okina, Himura...

La verdad es que ella deseaba de todo corazón que se le pasara pronto a Mitsuki. Que ese sentimiento infantil no se llegase a transformar en amor... En ese amor que nunca muere, a pesar del paso de los años.  
- Y bien. -continuó él.- Es bueno saber algunas cosas. Aunque no dejen de causar gracia, por un lado, y molestia, por el otro.

Pero lo cierto es que a Misao le causaba más molestia que gracia. Pero lo que oprimía su corazón ahora era ese sentimiento de culpa que la invadía. Había cedido tan fácil ante él, diciéndole la verdad... ¡Era una maldición no poder negarle nada!  
- Así es la vida. -sonrió Misao.- Llegará el día en el que crecerá y se reirá al recordarlo... Espero.  
- Así será.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK 4_

Y lloraba… Lloraba y lloraba sin encontrar nunca consuelo a su pobre corazón. ¡Fue ella misma quien dijo a Aoshi que Mitsuki estaba enamorada de él! Y ahora se arrepentía de todo corazón... Quizás no había sido enteramente su culpa, pero mucho se temía que al contarle eso, las dudas hubiesen comenzado a invadirelcorazóndel joven ninja y a sentir lo que ahora sentía por ella...

¡Era una estúpida!

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, pero nada comparadas al llanto de su corazón. Aún no podía creer que las cosas hubieran tomado el rumbo que tomaron; se negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera sucediendo. ¡Es que sencillamente no podía ser! No era posible que de un momento a otro su esperanza hubiese muerto por causa de una niña... Y nada le dolía más a su pobre corazón que saber que esa niña era más mujer que ella ante los ojos del único hombre que amaba...

XXX

Los días siguientes a su "confesión", Misao sintió a Aoshi sumamente... frío con ella. Es decir: había vuelto a su actitud "normal" de antes. Y eso hacía sentir a Misao terriblemente mal: Luego de que le costara años derretir un poco la gélida capa de hielo que cubría su corazón y que abriera un poco de éste hacia ella, era un duro golpe sentir ese "retroceso." Pero luego de esos negros y tristes días, finalmente apareció en el corazón de la joven Okashira una pequeña luz... Una luz venida de Tokyo.  
- ¡Misao! -exclamó Kaoru, abrazando a su amiga.  
- ¡Kaoru! -dijo Misao respondiendo al abrazo.  
- Vine en cuanto recibí tu carta... ¿Cómo estás?  
- Yo... yo... -la visión de Misao comenzó a tornarse un tanto borrosa, por un par de lágrimas que se acumularon en sus tristes ojos y que consiguió retener.- Bueno... creo que tengo muchísimas, pero muchísimas cosas que hablar contigo...

_Fin del Capítulo 6._

* * *

Y no sólo Misao lloraba por sus recuerdos... Sino yo también al recordar estas cosas... Creo que escribir este fic es más difícil para mí de lo que pensé que sería. Pero simplemente NECESITO hacerlo y aquí seguiré.

Fue un capítulo corto, pero ya que terminé mi otro fic, supongo que podré ir publicando más rápido los de este.

Reviews:

**pau:** Justamente eso... Solía sucederme que yo evitaba por todos los medios sacar el tema de "ella" en las conversaciones... ¡Pero siempre la mencionaba él, cual si fuese una maldición! Y muy a pesar de que él sabía que me dolía.  
Pero bueno, con respecto a Aoshi y Misao, aunque esta sea una triste historia entre ellos dos (aunque no debería decir "entre ellos dos", porque es más bien sobre la frustración de Misao), será la única que escribiré, que yo también pienso que esta pareja es lindísima (La mejor de todas para mí XD)

**Kagome Shinomori : **¡Oh! Pues para no hablar español, te entiendo muy bien XD Y me conmueve ver que mi historia trasciende las barreras del idioma T.T Ligia: Pues sí, escribir esto me ha ayudado mucho. (A veces incluso me entra la tentación de imprimirlo y dárselo al Aoshi-sama de la vida real, pero seguro que el idiota ni lo leería y si lo hiciera, le importaría un bledo...)

**sakuyastar :**¡Amiga de mi alma! T.T Ya va llegando la parte en la que voy a necesitar una tercera persona que me ayude a escribir las cosas desde otra perspectiva. ¡Léase vos! Y si querés ir a golpearlo en la cabeza y gritarle lo que sea¡te doy todo el permiso del mundo! Y más que se ha vuelto tan pesado conmigo... Es decir, antes molestaba y todo, pero ahora es PESADO¡Cómo quisiera poder odiarlo! T.T

**E. Naomi Yano:** Ya está actualizado. Y el capítulo 7 en cocimiento.

**HADA:** Mmm... Aunque no todo el mundo tiene esa capacidad de buscarse a otro mientras se muere de amor por uno. Eso no es nada fácil. Y creo que lo que más dolió del asunto no fue el rechazo, porque era algo que SABÍA que iba a pasar, sino que lo que dolió fue ver que él pudiese ver a una niña de 15 malditos años como mujer, mientras que a mí no... Ver que una niña consiguiera en un año mucho más de lo que yo conseguí en cuatro... Y más aún ver la enorme venda frente a sus ojos con respecto a ella... ¡Es que ya ni siquiera se trataba de que él también me amara, maldita sea¡Yo nunca le pedí que correspondiera a mis sentimientos! Que como dijo Sango a Miroku, en Inuyasha: "Nunca lo haría..." Pero si siquiera se hubiese molestado en tratar de comprenderme.  
Y no te preocupes, que nada trágico sucederá en este fic. Que como está basado en la vida real, si algo trágico sucediera con Misao, yo no podría escribirlo desde el más all�:SY por lo mismo, no puedo hacer sufrir al Aoshi del fic mientras el de la vida real no sufra... y de la manera que sea yo no quiero que el real sufra T.T Pero ya veremos qué pasa...

**mikomi shinomori:** Exactamente. Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, NUNCA hubiera dicho nada... ¡Aunque él lo supiera nunca lo hubiese admitido! Terminé con el corazón más dolido. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.  
Pero fíjate que a veces me dan ganas de darle vuelta a la historia y hacer que termine bien... Porque si la termino como va en la vida real, quedaría "suspendida", es decir que ni se resolvería si Aoshi finalmente se queda con Mitsuki o ella le destroza el corazón a él o Misao encuentra a otro o algo... Puesto que el verdadero final tardará años en saberse en esta vida...

**Angel Nemesis:** Bueno, nosotras ya tuvimos oportunidad de hablar por mail y compartir nuestras respectivas historias.Y bueno, sobre que Aoshi no ve toda la historia desde todos los puntos no es tan extraño, que al fin y al cabo hay ocasiones en las que el amor es algo que ciega a las personas, que no las deja ver más allá de sí mismos. Tú ya sabes quién también solía ser una persona muy reflexiva, pero ya ves... Se dejó cegar por una mocosa que lo hechizó...

**Mikio Harikawa:** ¡Jajajajajaja! Y eso es para que vean cómo las historias pueden dar giros tan dramáticos... De una perfecta relación amistosa hasta ¡El caos¡La oscuridad!

**gabyhyatt:** Yo tampoco lo entiendo TT (Lita siente un nudo en su garganta)

**Misao-20:** Gracias, gracias Aunque me temo que la suerte de Misao no mejorará... Suspiro...

Y eso es todo, amigas!

Lita Kino.


	7. Conversan

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 7: Misao y Kaoru conversan.**

La joven kendoka no cabía en sí de la impresión. Llevaban ya cerca de dos horas hablando con respecto a ese asunto, pero ella sencillamente no podía creerlo.  
- Pero... ¿él te dijo esas cosas? -preguntó Kaoru.- ¿Justamente con esas palabras?  
- Si... -suspiró Misao.- Si a ti te impresiona escuchar que yo te lo diga¿cómo crees que me sentí yo al escuchar de sus propios labios la frase "Ella... Ella se metió muy adentro de mi corazón y ahí se quedará aunque me aleje de ella..."¿Cómo crees que me sentí al escuchar a un hombre que jamás habló de sus sentimientos decir eso? Casi... casi pude oír mi corazón romperse.  
- Es que es tan... Imposible.  
- Pero ya lo ves... incluso lo imposible se realiza...

Misao podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Pero no quería llorar. No frente a otra persona. Aún así, Kaoru le dio un abrazo mientras decía:  
- Alguna vez escuché una frase que decía: "Nadie merece tus lágrimas... y quien las merezca, jamás te hará llorar"  
- Pero... él no me ha hecho llorar a propósito... -se justificó Misao, viendo a su amiga a los ojos. Era increíble cómo, después de todo, ella lo seguía defendiendo...- Y lo peor es que él cree que lo odio... Yo lo sé... ¡Pero aunque yo desease odiarlo con toda la capacidad de mi corazón, no puedo!  
- Pero mira... -dijo Kaoru, con su voz lo más apacible que era capaz.- lo que yo quiero decirte con esa frase es que no vale la pena TU sufrimiento. Ya no... Tú dices que no crees el hecho de que él desconociera tus sentimientos hacia él... Y aún así, él te dijo lo que siente.  
- Pero... aunque mi sufrimiento no valga la pena... Yo no puedo dejar de sentirlo... Aunque me repita a mí misma que ya todo terminó, que es algo en vano... No dejo de sentir tanto, pero tanto dolor... que lo único que deseo es morir...

Kaoru suspiró para sus adentros. Una parte de ella sí temía que llegase a un punto en el que cometiera alguna locura al respecto, pero para eso se encontraba ella ahí, a su lado, para apoyarla en este difícil momento de su vida.

Sabía que sería muy, pero muy difícil que su amiga se olvidase de ese amor que había sentido durante toda su existencia, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era imposible.  
- ¿Recuerdas... -dijo Kaoru.- que habías dicho que le hablarías de tus sentimientos para el verano de tu dieciocho cumpleaños?  
- Si... Eso te dije... -recordó Misao. Había pensado seriamente hacerlo en aquella época, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente.  
- Porque me parece curioso que lo hiciste justamente un año después.  
- Ojalá lo hubiese hecho en aquel entonces... Así él me hubiese rechazado antes y para esta fecha, ya no sentiría este dolor tan grande en mi corazón...

Se comenzaba a escuchar ya el canto de los grillos: estaba oscureciendo. Kaoru acarició el largo cabello azabache de Misao con una ternura casi maternal.  
- ¿Sabes? -dijo la ninja.- Mañana iré a cortármelo.  
- ¿Cortarás tu cabello? -preguntó asombrada Kaoru.- ¿Por qué razón?  
- Porque ahora será un nuevo comienzo para mí. El comienzo del olvido... Y si voy a comenzar, será bueno hacer algún cambio a la antigua yo... ¿no te parece?  
- Si. Me parece bien.- sonrió la joven.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, solamente estando en compañía la una de la otra. Estar con su amiga Kaoru reconfortaba el triste corazón de Misao, aunque éste no dejaba ni un momento de sentir esa profunda agonía, mientras que en su mente no dejaban de revolotear una gran cantidad de horribles pensamientos al respecto...

_FLASH BACK_

Aoshi-sama... -le había hablado ella al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos del Aoiya, el día siguiente a su "confesión"- ¿Por qué... por qué se está portando tan extraño?  
- ¿Extraño? -dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella, con su usual tono frío en la voz.- En realidad... estaba feliz luego de algo que sucedió con Mitsuki.  
- ¿Feliz? Uh, sí... ¡Irradiaba felicidad, justo como ahorita que lo ha dicho con ese frío tono de voz! -pensó Misao, mientras le dijo:- Pero conmigo no estaba feliz... Sino cortante.  
- ¿Cortante? No lo siento así. Aunque quizás si estaba distraído por lo de anoche.  
- Pero... incluso Jiya me preguntó si estaba usted enojado conmigo.  
- Yo creo que era predisposición tuya. Yo solamente observé que estabas actuando extraño, como en los últimos días. Y no estoy enojado, aunque sí me entristece saber lo que tú piensas de ella.  
- Yo no la odio... -dijo ella con triste tono de voz. Y aunque él no le creyera, era cierto... El corazón de Misao no era capaz de sentir odio ni siquiera hacia una mojigata como Mitsuki.- Es sólo que... yo aún no puedo asimilar todo este asunto... Y yo simplemente pensé que por su manera de actuar, sería mejor no molestarlo...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Eso realmente había sido muy cruel de parte de Aoshi… ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo hablado ya de los sentimientos de Misao hacia él, él fuera tan insensible como para decirle que "algo" había sucedido con Mitsuki? A ella no le importaba lo que pasara entre ellos dos. Lo que le dolía era que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas a sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de él...

Y más aún, la frase "me entristece saber lo que tú piensas de ella..." sonaba como que si él quisiese su aprobación al respecto... O como si él considerase que ella debía apreciar a Mitsuki... ¡Pero ella no podía hacerlo! El aprecio hacia una persona es algo que nace; no se crea simplemente porque otra persona lo quiera... aunque esa persona sea la persona amada...

Misao... -interrumpió Kaoru los pensamientos de Misao.- No es que quiera hacerte sentir mal... pero... Tú misma fuiste quien le dijo a Aoshi-san que Mitsuki estaba enamorada de él.  
- Eso lo tengo presente siempre... -dijo Misao tristemente.- Y creo... que eso más que todo es lo que me hizo desear morir... Porque fui yo... Yo misma quien se lo puso en bandeja de plata.  
- Pero bueno... Algo bueno tiene que salir de todo este asunto. -Su voz tomó un tono más serio al agregar.- Aunque por todo lo que me has dicho... Él no es como yo creí que era. Quizás y no vale tanto la pena.  
- Pero es que... si lo oyeras hablar de Mitsuki... Podrías ver que sus sentimientos hacia ella son tan... puros... Tan puros que incluso me recuerdan... a mí.  
- No, no lo puedo creer... -dijo Kaoru. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Misao hacia Aoshi y nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien que amara a otra persona de una manera más pura y sincera.  
- Aunque no lo creas... es la verdad... -Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Misao.- Y entre más lo escucho hablar de ella... más lo quiero...

Eran frases como esas las que hacían desear a Kaoru haber traído su bokken para darle su merecido a Misao... Realmente colmaba su paciencia cómo ella, luego de todo lo que había sucedido y de las cosas que Aoshi le había dicho, seguía con esa mentalidad.

Pero Misao no podía evitarlo. La manera de sentir de Aoshi hacia Mitsuki era tan pura, tan noble... que ella no pudo menos que sentirse aún más mal, mientras que la parte egoísta de su ser hubiesen deseado vehementemente que esos sentimientos hubiesen sido por parte de Aoshi hacia ella.  
- Sólo espero -retomó Misao.- no estar ahí cuando Mitsuki termine su entrenamiento y regrese por donde vino... Conocerá otros hombres, se enamorará de alguno y mandará a volar a Aoshi-sama... -Su voz tomó un tono amargo antes de agregar:- Y luego de haber visto ahora este "lado sensible de Aoshi", sé que se pondrá muy triste... pero yo ya no estaré ahí para él... Ya no... Anda subido en una nube... de la cual algún día caerá de cara al suelo...

Y solamente le pido a Kami-sama -su voz tomó un tono nostálgico.- Jamás volver a sentir amor por alguien... Porque no quiero volver a pasar por esto jamás.  
- ¡Misao¡No digas eso! Tú no tienes idea de lo hermoso que se siente vivir el amor con alguien... -Y en su mente evocó a su amado Kenshin, con quien vivía ahora una vida pacífica. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría al pensar en él y no dejaba de agradecer ni un minuto a Kami-sama por la maravillosa felicidad que le brindaban tanto él como su hijo.  
- Yo no quiero saberlo... -fue la triste respuesta de Misao, que sacó a Kaoru de sus pensamientos.  
- No quieres... pero algún día lo tendrás que sentir. ¡Eres un ser humano!  
- Pero... después de todo esto... Yo ya no quiero ser humana... Ya no quiero sentir... Sólo quiero tener una pacífica vida rodeada de perros y jugando con los hijos de Okon y Omasu.  
- ¡Eso no está bien! -Kaoru comprendía el dolor de su amiga, pero no podía creer que estuviese diciendo estas cosas.- ¡Debes volar alto! Tú sabes que puedes.  
- Ahorita... ahorita acabo de darme de cara al suelo... -su voz tomó un tono aún más triste.- Quizás llegué el día en el que cambie de opinión, pero ahora... Ahora no puedo ver las cosas de otra manera.  
- Pues espero que eso sólo sea ahora... -suspiró Kaoru. Era demasiado impresionante para ella ver la manera en que Misao, siempre tan llena de vida, estaba ahora tan... muerta.  
- Aunque bueno... -dijo Misao, tratando de recuperar la compostura.- De todo esto podría salir una novela. Una novela que hable de amor y dolor...

Pocas personas lo sabían, pero a Misao le gustaba mucho leer. De vez en cuando se aventuraba también a escribir algún cuentecillo o alguna poesía sobre su eterno amor hacia Aoshi. Pero ahora lo tenía en mente: Escribiría esta historia. SU historia.

Pero por el momento, su corazón estaba demasiado sumido en las sombras. Tendría que esperar un tiempo a que su mente se aclarara al respecto para poder hacerlo. Eran en momentos como estos en los que también agradecía anotar todos estos sucesos en un diario que algún día le serviría de base para esa triste historia.

Podría parecer una tonta al respecto, pero esta sería su manera de inmortalizar todos esos sentimientos que embargaban su corazón, de que el mundo conociera que una vez, en algún lugar, había habido una joven llamada Misao, quien se había enamorado profundamente de un guerrero llamado Aoshi... Y que ese amor, el cual era su motivo para vivir, fue también su motivo para querer morir... Esa sería su historia... La historia de un amor... que nunca fue...

_Fin del Capítulo 7._

* * *

OK, OK, ya sé que esto estuvo corto y que lahistoria avanza más lento que un caracol y todo se me va en conversaciones, conversaciones y más conversaciones... Pero ténganme paciencia.  
Originalmente, este no iba a ser el contenido de este capítulo, sino que el verdadero contenido lo escribí en la casa de una amiga y no andaba disquetes... Así que quedó en su computadora. 

Y si algún día llegan a encontrar una novela llamada "Historia de un amor que nunca fue" y casualmente se parece a este fic... No es una coincidencia. Fui yo que finalmente agarré valor para publicarla. Pero para eso, faltan aún muchos años...

En fin, reviews:

**sakuyastar:** Amiga Sux... ¿Ya me perdonaste? T.T Pero bueno, sólo quiero agradecerte por leer esta historia que aunque ya te la sabes de memoria, quizás encontrés cosas que se me haya pasado contarte. Y gracias por tu ayuda, que todo lo que tú recuerdes al respecto me ayudará también en esta historia. Te quiero muchísimo!

**Yuriko Himura:** Sí que es doloroso... Y más aún cuando esa persona sabe lo que sientes por ella y a pesar de eso dice cosas que te lastiman... Y yo también soy masoquista (he aquí la prueba) pero bueno, sé que se puede salir adelante y eso es lo que yo trato de hacer día con día. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Dark Tomoe:** Pues ojalá que a ti si te vaya bien... porque esta experiencia es algo que no le deseo absolutamente a nadie... Demasiado traumatizante para una sola vida...

**Angel Nemesis:** Ehh... Pues la verdad... es que este fic SI tendrá un final abierto... PERO NO ME MATEN AÚN! Lo que sucede es que he decidido que este fic tendrá dos partes. Esta es la primera, que narra la historia completamente real. Y la segunda, que vendría a ser como su secuela, donde la historia será ya ficticia y concluirá definitivamente. Eso es lo que yo he pensado, aunque no sé qué opinarán al respecto.

**gabyhyatt:** Si... Mucho. Pero hay que continuar¿no?

**ali-chan6: **¿Que tu Aoshi está con tu hermana¡Ju, si a mí me pasara eso, yo me suicido!  
Perdón... Es que mi hermana es la persona que más me odia en esta vida. Es mala, malvada, maléfica, falsa, hipócrita... y para variar, sucede que dice estar enamorada de mi Aoshi... Y es "amiga" de la Mitsuki real... Y digo "amiga" porque frente a ella es una amiga fiel... y a sus espaldas incluso la llama "Perra." Si fuera una niña buena, yo hasta le ayudaba con él muy a pesar de mis sentimientos.  
Y bueno... la verdad no creo en que un clavo saque a otro clavo. Por lo menos en mi caso no funcionó y para comprenderlo, tuve que perder a una de las personas que más he querido en esta vida... Así que prefiero tratar de seguir adelante, que el apoyo de mis amigas y amigos me es suficiente para continuar.

**padilla-chan:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Cómo me gustaría poderle decir eso.  
Pero créeme, llegará un momento en el que le tocará sufrir... Aunque aún falta para eso, jeje.

**HADA:** Habló de amistad, pero no puede haber amistad donde ya no hay confianza... Y él dejó de confiar en mí. Ya lo explicaré en un capítulo más adelante. Y sobre qué le vio... Estoy más que segura que lo que vio en ella fue su talento... Ella tiene talento para la música e incluso una vez le pregunté si no sería acaso que él no la ama a ella, sino a la música dentro de ella, pero me dijo que no era así.  
Y bueno, yo si creo que tropezará y se dará un hocicazo tremendo... Y lo triste es que cuando amas a alguien, no deseas ni que lo queme el sol... Menos que se vaya de cara al piso.  
Pero bueno, a pesar de la frustración por el amor nunca realizado, agradezco a Dios por haberme permitido sentir este amor por él. Aunque me haya dolido tanto, es el sentimiento más hermoso que he podido experimentar en mi vida. De todo lo malo, siempre sale algo bueno¿no?

**Giuliana:** Mmm... si hay alguien metiéndole en la cabeza cosas que no son... Mi hermana... (A la cual, por cierto, no incluyo en este fic porque no le encontré un lugar :S) Pero desde el momento en el que él las cree, desde el momento en el que me cree capaz de hacer y decir la sarta de mentiras con la que lo envenenan, es porque no vale la pena.  
Aunque ¿sabes? no me siento muy capaz de hacer sufrir a Aoshi... porque bueno, al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que esté equivocado no significa que sea mala persona. Es sólo que cuando nos enamoramos, nos volvemos ciegos... incapaces de ver más allá de nuestra propia nariz. Pero sé que llegará un día en que la venda de sus ojos caerá y será capaz de descubrir la verdad, pero para ese entonces, él será ya parte de mi pasado y me encontraré viviendo plenamente mi futuro.  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Me han ayudado mucho.

**E. Naomi Yano:** Oh, no. La apariencia siempre es lo de menos, por mucho que diga lo contrario... Es simplemente una primera impresión que se va borrando a medida que se conoce a la otra persona. Con el paso del tiempo sucede que casi siempre la gente se siente más atraída por la personalidad o por los gustos de los demás... Y eso también me da esperanzas a mí, jeje.

**pau:** Huh, terrible! Y primero escucharlo decir que ojalá se le pase pronto el "amor" por él y un par de meses después que te salga con que tiene la esperanza de que dentro de tantos años la tipa siga sintiendo lo mismo para poder quedarse con ella... ¡Espantoso! Pero así es la vida¿no? Da cada vuelta...

**Mikio Harikawa:** Pues créeme que no te dolió más de lo que me dolió a mí... Ouch!

Hasta la vista.

Lita Kino.


	8. El Rumor

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 8: El Rumor y la Contradicción.**

Una luminosa mañana de viernes, pocos días después de que su amiga Kaoru llegase al Aoiya, Misao se dirigió al mercado de Kyoto a hacer las compras del día.

Este prometía ser un día fresco, como solían ser los días de finales de otoño. Una deliciosa brisa soplaba contra su rostro, agitando sus ahora leves cabellos azabache. No pudo evitar tomar un mechón en su mano y observarlo con su melancólica mirada azul. Aún se sentía extraña viéndose así, sin esa larga trenza que tanto tiempo la había acompañado.

Suspiró. Cuando apareció en el Aoiya aquella mañana que volvía del peluquero, todos pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver su esquilada melena, que llegaba ahora justo hasta sus hombros. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que si se enteró del cambio, no dijo ni una tan sola palabra al respecto... Aoshi-sama...

Llegó al mercado. Como estaba temprano aún, no había mucho movimiento en el lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el puesto donde usualmente compraba el tofú, pero sucedió algo muy curioso: Se encontró en el lugar con una amiga de Mitsuki.  
- Hola. -la saludó la chica.- Tú eres Misao¿no?  
- Si. -fue toda la respuesta de Misao.- Y tú eres amiga de.  
- De Mitsuki. Y también sé que tú eres protegida de Aoshi-san. Además de saber todo lo que pasa entre él y Mitsuki.

Misao dio un respingo. ¿Perdón? Sin más ni más venía esta niña a sacar ese tema... E increíblemente, pasó una hora hablando sin cesar con ella, contándole que lo sabía todo por boca de la propia Mitsuki.

Ahora bien, la chica tenía un talle de chismosa que se le notaba a leguas. Para darse cuenta de ello bastaba ver que estaba hablando con Misao sin siquiera haber hablado nunca con ella antes... Y justamente, entre todas las cosas que le dijo sobre ellos dos, estaba precisamente eso: Que por todo Kyoto se había extendido el rumor de que Aoshi Shinomori, el ex Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu era un pervertido que acosaba a una niña.  
- Pero es algo tan obvio... -suspiró la chica.- A cada lugar que Mitsuki va, también va Aoshi-san. Es como si fuera su perrito faldero.

Escuchar eso le dolió profundamente en su corazón... Era de suponer que a nadie le agrada que se refieran a la persona amada como a un "perrito faldero"

Ese día no vio a Aoshi.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando se encontraba justo en medio de su entrenamiento para perfeccionar su técnica con las kunais, su amiga Kaoru llegó donde ella diciéndole:  
- Aoshi-san manda a llamarte al templo. Dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la leve impresión de que no se trataría de ninguna amistosa conversación como aquellas que sostenían antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Llegó al templo y subió a prisa las escalinatas, hasta llegar al pórtico donde se encontraba meditando. Él le hizo una señal para que se sentara, sin cambiar el frío temple de su rostro y comenzó a decir:  
- ¿Has dicho algo a Kaoru Kamiya?  
- ¿Eh? -preguntó extrañada Misao.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
- Porque justo ahora que me encontraba meditando, una de las servidoras del templo me hizo un comentario muy curioso.  
- ¿Y qué comentario fue ese? -preguntó Misao.  
- Si era cierto que voy tras una niña de dieciséis años.

Misao se quedó en shock total al escuchar eso. Sabía que no convenía que nadie supiera de los sentimientos de Aoshi hacia Mitsuki, puesto que sería algo que dañaría su imagen e incluso su honor como ninja. En realidad no estaban haciendo nada, pues se trataba de algo meramente platónico aún, sin embargo la gente tiene siempre tendencia a exagerar las cosas. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era que no había esperado ni un momento para mandarla a llamar y hablar al respecto. No sería posible que.  
- Usted cree que fui yo... -dijo Misao, su voz apagada y un profundo dolor en su corazón.  
- No, en ningún momento he pensado eso. Solamente sé que eres muy amiga de Kaoru y de ella sí desconfío.

Kaoru jamás haría algo que dañara a Aoshi. De tanto en tanto podía ser una persona un tanto escandalosa (y Yahiko agregaría fea, anti-femenina, pesada y una serie de defectos más.) Pero no diría algo que afectara a Aoshi. Principalmente porque le tenía verdadero aprecio, luego de toda la ayuda brindada en ese asunto de Enishi, además de que igual le parecía un hombre atractivo. Había confesado alguna vez a la misma Misao que la primera vez que vio la masculina belleza de Aoshi, se sintió atraída hacia él.  
- Pero... -retomó Misao.- La gente de Kyoto los ha visto juntos... Y usted sabe que tienden a hablar e imaginar cosas.  
- Tengo varios días de no darle su entrenamiento. -fue la cortante respuesta de Aoshi.  
- No han estado entrenando... pero... ¿fuera de eso? -preguntó ella, sabiendo que su contacto con ella no se limitaba solamente al entrenamiento.  
- Desde hace dos semanas me limitaba sólo a entrenarla.  
- Pero... Bueno, piense que ella le cuenta cosas a sus amigas. Y ya sabe cómo son las niñas, que más tardan en enterarse de un asunto que el resto del mundo en saberlo... Y... ¿Qué es lo que piensa al respecto¿Qué hará?  
- Pienso varias cosas. Entre ellas alejarme de Mitsuki.  
- ¿Y qué más?  
- Yo sé que realmente sí está enamorada de mí como dicen, y lo puedo deducir por las cosas que hace. Pero yo ya te dije que si en tres años ella siente lo mismo sin necesidad de que seamos "algo", puesto que no lo vamos a ser, porque no es correcto, entonces lo pensaré... Y no digo que le corresponderé, sino que simplemente lo pensaré. Pero me da tristeza saber que hay alguien que sí me ama de verdad y lo ha demostrado; alguien que hasta seria capaz de dar su vida por mi... y yo la he dejado a un lado.  
- Usted... -balbuceó Misao.- ...habla como si... en esta vida solamente ella lo amara de verdad... y se lo demostrara... y estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida por usted...

De verdad eso le dolía profundamente. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero su orgullo podía más que ellas y las reprimió en su corazón. De verdad sentía un gran dolor dentro de sí... ¡Porque ella también lo amaba de verdad, tanto que con el paso de los años ese amor no se había extinto! Además de tratar de demostrarle ese amor con cada uno de sus respiros, aunque él no se diera cuenta... Y nunca dudaría en dar su vida si con eso pudiese salvar la de él... ¡Nunca!

Pero para Aoshi, su amor no valía nada. Nada en absoluto. Solamente importaban los sentimientos de Mitsuki... Su corazón quedó echo pedacitos una vez más, al ver que él no tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos...

Un molesto silencio se extendió entre ambos, hasta el momento en el que Misao buscó la primera excusa que encontró y se retiró en medio del bosque, a llorar su frustración.

De haber sabido que sí existía la posibilidad de que él fuese a tener sentimientos por una mocosa mojigata, pues entonces no hubiese dudado ni un momento en lanzarse definitivamente a la lucha, en lugar de haber tomado un camino tan pacífico... Pero bien dicen que quien no lucha, no alcanza... y ahora se encontraba aquí, arrepentida hasta el último instante de no haber peleado verdaderamente por él, de haberle hablado de sus sentimientos justo un año después de lo que ella misma había dicho que lo haría... y si lo hubiese echo, las cosas seguro habrían sido muy distintas... Quizás a este punto de su vida, ya hubiese logrado, siquiera en parte, superar este amor por él...

Sin embargo, la tortura continuaba día con día. Ahora que Aoshi y Mitsuki estaban en una especie de "Vacación", Misao había retomado su labor de llevarle el té al templo y soportar en su corazón alguna conversación de la cual sabría que saldría más lastimada. Y justo al día siguiente, en medio de esa plática él dijo una frase que "despertó" de su ensimismamiento a la joven:  
- Aunque ayer sólo te dije la verdad: Yo no tengo interés en esa niña.

Misao lo miró, reflejando extrañeza en su rostro. Eso no fue lo que él había dicho el día anterior. El día anterior dijo que si dentro de tres años las cosas seguían igual, él lo iba a pensar. Y todavía aclaró que iba a pensarlo, no a aceptarla, pero aún así es una muestra de interés. Y se estaba retractando ya.  
- Es molesto que las personas me asocien sentimentalmente con alguien por el hecho de tener una amistad cercana.  
- Eh... -Misao no sabía qué decir. No era posible que de un momento a otro estuviese retractándose de todo lo que había dicho con respecto a Mitsuki. Pero no podía adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando realmente él: Mientras hablaba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que Misao no podía leer su mirada.  
- En verdad estoy pensando seriamente en irme de viaje. - Ya ha dicho eso otras veces. -contestó Misao.- Y nunca lo hace.  
- Pero esta vez estoy más decidido.  
- Pues en ese aspecto, ha cambiado de opinión tantas veces que yo, la verdad, ya no le creo.  
- Ya verás que sí. Así evitaré a las niñas, perturbándome con su dizque amor.  
- Bien por la parte que me toca... -pensó dolorosamente Misao. Y le dijo:- Cuando se es pequeño, suelen confundirse los sentimientos. Son pocas las veces en los que resultan ser verdaderos...

Y de nuevo estaba hablando de ella misma... ¡Si ella hubiese sabido que pasarían los años y sus sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos (y ni siquiera los mismos, sino que habían ido en aumento...), hubiese huido de ellos sin dudar! Ahora sentía mucho arrepentimiento, porque sufría... y sufría mucho.  
- En verdad considero que tuve una "Laguna mental amorosa"  
- ¿Eh? -se extrañó Misao con la expresión.  
- Pensar que sentía algo por alguien... Pero que en realidad sólo es cariño. Eso me alivia bastante - ¿Pero está completamente seguro de eso? -preguntó Misao, sin creérselo.- ¿De que sólo era confusión?  
- Si. Aunque eso no quita que le sigo teniendo aprecio.  
- ¿Y qué piensa hacer con respecto a los sentimientos de ella?  
- Ya le pasarán. Ella no estaba segura de lo que yo sentía o pensaba sentir, sólo se imaginaba.

Momento, momento, momento... ¿Qué ella no sabía lo que Aoshi sentía por ella¡Pero si él mismo había dicho a Misao la fatídica frase: "Ella ya sabe lo que siento... y sabe que yo sé lo que ella siente... ya hablamos de eso..."! Y ahora se estaba retractando también...

He aquí que él se contradice... Primero le decía que ella ya sabe lo que él siente y más aún: Que habían hablado del tema... Y luego le dice que ella no estaba segura de lo que él sentía o pensaba sentir... que sólo se lo imaginaba... ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

Una idea cruzó la mente de Misao... Ese tipo de contradicciones en un hombre tan listo como Aoshi significaban... Significaban... que estaba mintiendo...

Pero no podía entretenerse pensando en si Aoshi la estaba engañando o en los motivos que podría tener para ello. Así que retomó el hilo de la conversación:  
- Bueno... si ella de verdad lo quiere, no le va a importar que usted le corresponda o no. A la hora de la verdad, eso carece de importancia... Lo que en verdad importa es estar al lado de la persona que se quiere y ayudarla en todo lo que se pueda... Nada más... -el tono de su voz bajó al agregar:- Aunque eso no es nada fácil.  
- ... -Aoshi no dijo nada al respecto.  
- ¿No le parece?  
- Sí. Si me parece.

Al parecer esta vez Aoshi si captó que Misao estaba hablando de sí misma, por lo que optó por no decir nada al respecto y retomar el rumbo original de la conversación:  
- En verdad me siento bien al saber que ya no siento más que cariño por ella. Eso me ha devuelto la paz a mi corazón.  
- Créame... -dijo Misao, casi como para sí.- ...al mío también.  
Pero no era verdad. Su corazón no estaba lleno de paz... Mi corazón aún estaba alerta, porque él era la persona que ella más amaba y no estaba bien... No estaba nada bien... Aunque hablara con ese tono de voz tan seguro, como era habitual en él, Misao lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que había muchas cosas que se guardaba para sí... Además de esa serie de contradicciones que la intrigaban...

_Fin del Capítulo 8_

* * *

Reviews: 

**Dark Tomoe:** Oh, de verdad que tenías ratos de no dejarme review! Pero me alegra que sigas leyendo la sarta de desgracias que escribo por aquí :S:S

**alma:** Jajajajaja! A mí también me pasa que hay fics que de primeras no se me antoja leer y luego, cuando me animo, termino queriendo más... Pero me alegro que te hayas decidido a leerlo!

**giuliana:** Eso es justamente lo que me anima: Que al final, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y llegará el momento en el que él vea esa verdad y se de cuenta quién lo quería de verdad, quién quiso estar ahí siempre para él... Y quizás sí le guardo un poco de resentimiento luego de ver que prefiere creer en la persona que más me odia que en mí misma, pero no pienso dejar que eso me absorba. Sé que con la ayuda de Dios (que solamente por Él me levanto cada mañana y me acuesto cada noche) podré continuar y superar todo el dolor.  
Gracias por tus palabras. De verdad.

**Angel Nemesis:** Sip, me pareció que lo de la secuela era lo mejor. Y también tienes razón: era como de "Transición." Ahora ya viene lo interesante, con eso de que Aoshi se convierte en la comidilla de todos y comienza a contradecirse, además de las sospechas de Misao... Las cosas se complicarán un poquito más...

**HADA:** Jajajajajaja! Le vendría bien la nariz ñata, que la tiene un tanto grande... Jeje.  
¿Te gustó la conversación? Es literalmente lo que hablé una noche de esas con mi mejor amiga, llamada Irene. (Y de nuevo, Dios bendiga al Plus! del messenger.) Una de esas personas que siempre tienen una palabra de aliento para esta niña que tiene esa mala tendencia a sufrir de más.  
Pero bueno, a ver qué te parece este capítulo.

**gabyhyatt:** O por lo menos que se solucionaran las cosas de alguna manera...

**Mikio Harikawa:** Vaya, pensé que yo sería la única que pensaba en hacer libro sus sentimientos por alguien. Aunque que no se enteren mis amigas, porque creerán que soy una enferma mental T.T Además que dudo que haya alguien a quien le interese leer una historia como esa.  
Pero bueno, yo igual sigo escribiendo. Me ayuda mucho a mantener mi mente ocupada.

Eso fue todo. Nos vemos pronto.

Lita Kino.


	9. Mentira

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 9: Mentira**

Una mañana de tantas, en las que Misao y Kaoru se tomaban un descanso entre la ajetreada hora del desayuno y la comida en el Aoiya, llegó Sae al lugar a dejar unas cuantas cosas que Kaoru llevaría para su hermana Tae cuando regresara a Tokyo. Y ella les contó algo muy curioso: Una de sus empleadas le comentó que se rumoraba que Aoshi tenía ahora una novia. Una de las servidoras del templo zen donde meditaba. Y todo gracias a una de las chismosas locales, que fue quien se lo dijo.

Ya Aoshi le había comentado alguna vez que estaba tratando a una de las servidoras del templo zen. Pero una cosa era decir que la trataba y otra ponerla como novia.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Misao llevó el té a Aoshi, le comentó sobre lo que Sae le había dicho. Aoshi esbozó una especie de sonrisa irónica (que bien se podría interpretar como si no comprendiese por qué todo Kyoto andaba de pronto tan interesado en su vida) y Misao sólo sacó en claro una frase:  
- No es mi novia. Aunque podría ser...

Y más tardó él en pronunciar estas palabras, que su corazón en ensombrecerse de nuevo...

Y como desde que empezó ese lío con la mocosilla de Mitsuki, los sentimientos de Misao estaban muy... como decirlo... "expuestos" (léase que ahora era incapaz de ocultar lo que sentía, así que cuando algo le impactaba o le entristecía, en seguida su expresión se tornaba sombría, muy a diferencia de antes que podía ocultar su tristeza tras su habitual jovialidad), Aoshi se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo le sucedía...

Dejando de lado que, de ser eso verdad, por quincuagésima novena vez en su existencia la misma vida le restregaba en su inocente carita que ese hombre se unía a las filas de Kamatari antes que enamorarse de ella, le sentó fatal que tuvo que ser Sae, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, quien le dijera eso y no él quien se lo contara directamente...

Ya estaba acostumbrada a oír las cosas de sus propios labios y esto era como volver a los tiempos de antes... en los que él y ella no eran ni tan siquiera amigos, en los que ella no tenía su confianza y su única meta era alcanzarla.  
- ¿Porque cambiaste de pronto? -preguntó él esa noche a Misao, luego de la cena.  
- ¿Ah¿Cómo? -fue lo único que atinó a decir Misao, al salir de su ensimismamiento.  
- A media tarde cambiaste tu actitud.  
- Yo sólo... balbuceó.- Sólo estaba pensando.  
- Solo te confirme acerca de ese asunto y cambiaste. Te pusiste seria - Precisamente... Me lo "confirmó." -dijo Misao, su voz adoptando un tono sumamente triste.- Y me tuve que enterar por alguien más de las cosas. En vez de que me lo dijera usted.  
- Yo ya te lo había dicho.  
- Me dijo que la había estado tratando. Pero no puso las cosas en ese plan a como me lo vino a plantear Sae.  
- Tú sabes que la gente exagera todo. La verdad si me agrada, es una mujer muy atractiva, pero por ahora podría decir que es mi amiga. Ya, lo de que es mi novia todavía no... pero muy pronto tal vez.  
- Pero a ver si para esa vez sí me lo dice usted y no me toca contarle que me llegó un rumor de que se ha casado con ella para ver si así me dice.  
- Espero que no te enojes conmigo... -Misao lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía esto?- Sólo eso espero y que me comprendas, que lo que hago lo hago porque no me queda de otra.

¿Perdón¿Qué significaba eso¿A qué se refería él con que no quería que se enojara con él, que lo comprendiese, que hacía lo que hacía porque no le quedaba de otra? Mejor aún¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo porque no le quedaba de otra y que podría hacerla enojar?  
- ¿Cómo que lo que hace lo hace porque no le queda de otra?  
- A su tiempo lo entenderás... -sus ojos se tornaron levemente nostálgicos.- Solo te digo que estoy sufriendo mucho... y que ojalá todo pase rápido... Por favor, pide a Kami-sama por mí.  
- Yo siempre rezo por usted... -contestó Misao, sorprendida.- Nada de esto tenía sentido para ella.- Aunque claro que podría entenderlo mejor si me explicara qué es lo que pasa.  
- Por ahora sólo te pido eso... y que sepas comprenderme a su debido tiempo... que no te vayas a molestar ni a sentir que no te tengo confianza.  
- Es que ese es el problema... que no puedo dejar de sentir que no confía en mí... -aunque sus pensamientos agregaban:- Más ahora que lo que me ha dicho no tiene sentido para mí... Si no me dice las cosas, es porque en verdad ya no confía.  
- Pues si confío aunque no lo creas. A su tiempo lo comprenderás.

Y cambió de tema. Y Misao ya no pudo contestarle más, porque además de que su pobre corazón se sintió peor de lo que estaba, su mente se encontraba atando cabos a mil por hora. "Comprende que lo que hago lo hago porque no me queda de otra." "Estoy sufriendo mucho." "Ojalá todo pase rápido." "No te vayas a molestar."

Estas frases y otras cosas más (como el hecho que se había contradicho muchísimas veces en las últimas semanas.) la llevaron entonces a una conclusión: él le estaba mintiendo. Mintió cuando dijo que esa mojigata era sólo una confusión y lo estaba haciendo por el hecho de que el rumor que se extendió por los alrededores lo afectó mucho, aunque no lo admitiese nunca. Además que él la conocía y sabía que no hay nada por lo que ella se pudiese poner más furiosa que por una mentira; Misao misma le comentó alguna vez sobre haber terminado amistades por causa de mentiras (y se lo dijo la primera vez que se le pasó por la mente que podía estarle mintiendo, para que quedara advertido.) y seguro era por eso que me repite y vuelve a repetir que no se fuera a enojar con él y que a su debido tiempo lo comprendería. Era por eso que no le había dicho el asunto de la "servidora del templo", (que no sabía si en verdad existía...), porque quizás originalmente no quería incluirla en su plan, sino que era para los demás se lo creyeran y frenaran los rumores al respecto, pero como Misao le preguntó sobre ello le mintió también a ella...

Eran sólo conjeturas, pero a su manera de ver las cosas, esa era la más grande posibilidad. Lo que quería saber ahora era... ¿por qué¿Por qué le mentía también a ella? En verdad no había nada que la pusiese más furiosa y que la lastimara más que una mentira... y si de verdad le estaba mintiendo era decir automáticamente que incluso su amistad se perdería...

Debía comprobarlo o enloquecería...

XXX

Como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, su amiga Kaoru tuvo que regresar a Tokyo. A Kenji le había dado una enfermedad en las vías respiratorias y, aunque leve, quería a su mamá con él.  
- Misao... -dijo la kendoka observando a su amiga.- Debes ser fuerte. Aoshi no es el único hombre en el mundo... Recuérdalo.  
- Yo lo sé... -sonrió irónicamente Misao.  
- Cualquier cosa que suceda, escríbeme.

Ambas amigas se dieron un abrazo, en el cual Misao sintió que se le iba el alma... Su amiga Kaoru era la única que en cierto modo la comprendía y trataba de ayudarla... ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella?

Lo único que quedaba: Sobrevivir... aunque sintiese tanto dolor en su alma...

XXX

¡Aoshi! -se escuchó la voz, con ciertos tonos infantiles, tras el joven ninja. Era una noche en la que él y Misao había coincidido en el camino a casa, por lo que iban juntos.

Misao se volvió y vio a Mitsuki, con su madre y su hermana. Dando saltos llegó frente a Aoshi y, actuando como si Misao no existiese, dijo al joven ninja:  
- ¿Te dieron los últimos mensajes que te mandé?

Manteniendo su frío temple, Aoshi se dirigió con Mitsuki hacia donde se encontraban aguardándola su madre y su hermana, mientras Misao, quien se había parado en seco, observaba a lo lejos cómo él las saludaba educadamente. "Aoshi-sama... Él me dijo... que ya no la trataba..."

Sin embargo, ya lo había oído: Aunque ya nadie los viese juntos, seguían comunicándose. Entonces ¿por qué él le había dicho que ya no tenía nada que ver con ella? Las últimas ocasiones en las que habían tomado juntos el té, él le había dicho reiteradas veces que ya no tenía trato alguno con ella.  
"Entonces es cierto... Me mintió..."

Si alguna vez creyó imposible el hecho de que su frágil corazón pudiese dolerle más de lo que le dolía, ahora comprobaba que no era cierto. Sintió sus ojos nublarse levemente ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de él... Aunque en realidad no sabía si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de rabia...

Si Aoshi había querido guardar las apariencias ante todos... ¡Pues bien! Esa era su vida y podía hacer lo que se le plazca con ella. Sin embargo, Misao no podía asimilar que ese "guardar las apariencias" la abarcase también a ella... A ella que había pasado los últimos años a su lado, luchando poco a poco por vencer el gélido hielo de su corazón... A ella, que se había considerado ya como su amiga...

Cuando Mitsuki retomó su camino, Aoshi se volvió hacia Misao. Sus ojos chocaron intensamente, pudiendo ver en ella esa mirada que no sabía definir entre furia y pena. Fue entonces que Misao no pudo más: Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Aoiya, sin siquiera volverse a ver a pesar de haber escuchado su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella masculina voz...

XXX

Misao... ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó Okon, llamando a la puerta de la joven. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y observó a Misao acostada en su futón. La joven Okashira no pronunció ni una tan sola palabra...- Aoshi-san ha llegado hace un momento... ¿sabes?  
- ¿Y...? -fue todo lo que pronunció Misao, sin siquiera volverse.  
- Me preguntó si te habías enojado con él. -esperó una respuesta que no llegó.- Me comentó lo que sucedió cuando venían hacia acá, aclarándome que él no hizo nada malo, sino que fue Mitsuki quien se acercó a saludarlo... Que quiso buscarte, pero comprendió que sería en vano...

Así que Aoshi pensaba que Misao estaba furiosa porque había hablado con Mitsuki... ¡Si sería idiota! Misao no era tan ridícula como para molestarse por ese hecho en sí... sino porque era simplemente la comprobación de que la persona que más amaba en esta vida le había mentido... ¡A ella, que hubiese dado su vida mil veces por él!  
- ¿Sabes qué más me ha dicho? Que no era su intención lastimarte... Y que si prefieres mantener lejos de él, él lo comprenderá...

¿Alejarse de él? Ni con Aoshi ni sin Aoshi, las penas de Misao tenían remedio alguno... Estando con él, él la mataba... Y estando sin él, sentía que moría... Pero había llegado a una conclusión: Ya no tendría ningún cuidado acerca de él... nunca más... Ya no le importaría...

Sentía... que ya no lo conocía. Que trataba con él, pero él ya no era el mismo hombre del que se enamoró cuando era a penas una niña... Él no era SU Aoshi, Aoshi que ella amaba... El Aoshi por el cual había sufrido, había llorado, pero a la vez había seguido firme al saber que era un hombre a quien valía la pena amar. El hombre que los Onniwabanshuu e incluso el Kenshin-gumi respetaban y por la cual sentían cierto aprecio, además de estar conscientes de que se trataba de una persona en verdad buena... Y sus amigos mismos eran los que ahora le decían que desconocían la actitud que él había tomado...

Estaba enamorada de un fantasma, entonces... Misao solamente veía en él a la persona que era antes, no quien era ahora... Y no podía dejar de sentir que dentro de ese cuerpo amado, aún quedaba algo de aquella persona a la que ella amaba...

Ella sabía que era IMPOSIBLE que de verdad ya no se preocupara por él ni tuviese cuidado con él... ¡Porque lo amaba, a pesar de todo! Porque él era su vida, su cielo, su todo... ¡Porque al mirar sus ojos, aún se sentía capaz de llegar tan lejos como se lo propusiera!

_Fin del Capítulo 9_

* * *

Discúlpenme haberme tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero... Es que es tan difícil para mí acordarme de eso T.T

Las cosas en realidad no pasaron así. Lo que sucedió esa noche en la que me di cuenta de que me había mentido (y yo caí como una bebé, pero nunca más...), le dediqué una de las mejores serenatas que he cantado en mi vida:  
"Mentira, mi vida, lo que se da y no se mira;  
mentira escondida, flagelo que mi corazón no olvida;  
mentira, el vino y pan de cada día;  
mentira, mi vida, no quiero más mentir...  
Amor, solamente encontré  
El necio precio de volverte a ver"  
Luego de eso acerqué mi mano a penas unos centímetros su cara, haciendo la señal de despedida, y con mi peor tono de cinismo-sarcasmo-furia-frialdad, sumado a una mirada encendida del coraje, le dije: "Adiós" Y me fui sin mirar atrás. El tipo se quedó en una pieza... Claro en en Meiji no existía La Ley, jeje. Así que suprimí eso. Y en vez de Okon, fue mi evil hermana menor que se quedó con él y luego aprovechó para hablarle por tel. T.T (Ella siempre arruina mi vida!)

Reviews:

**Lady Ai Shinomori:** Pues no lo te puedo decir si quedarán o no quedarán juntos. Tú nada más sigue leyendo y verás, que ya tengo completamente planeada la parte 2 de esta historia, jeje.

**Alexia:** Veo que el mal que sufre Misao y que sufrí yo, es un mal bastante común. Pero bueno, no queda más que seguir adelante y consolarse escribiendo fics.

**Veronikita:** ¡Siete años¡Dios! Y yo que llevo a penas seis meses... (de puro sufrir, porque enamorada de él ya van cinco años...) Aunque de unas semanas para acá, quizás se me ha bajado un poco el dolor (gracias a una conversación telefónica de dos horas y media...), aún lo siento. Pero si tú has resistido 7 años, entonces yo también puedo! Lo que sí es que hay que continuar con la vida, aunque duela.

**Angel Nemesis:** Pues sí, la quería engañar... (Más bien me mintió T.T) Pero bueno, a ver si con el tiempo llega a darse cuenta que nadie nunca lo amará como Misao... Suspiro...

**alma:** No creo que se escape con ella. Me parece que Aoshi es un tipo demasiado formal como para hacer esas cosas. Y sí, si yo fuera Misao haría lo mismo XD Lo hago sufrir primero y luego me lo quedo :P

**pau:** Bueno, aquí ya dije más o menos en qué sentido lo hizo. Y bueno, ustedes saben como son las niñas... Un día aman y al otro no. Quien sabe si la Mitsuki real si sienta verdadero amor, pero la de este fic... Lo dudo muchísimo.

**DarkShadow:** Pues sí, la verdad me está ayudando mucho. Porque yo escribo este fic con mi diario abierto y releyendo las cosas que me sucedieron en ese reciente pasado, aprendo de mis errores y especialmente a no cometerlos de nuevo.  
¿Sabes? Es cierto que lo que no te mata, te da fuerzas. Y todo esto me ha dado fuerzas para ver la vida de otra manera.

**misao shinomori-12:** Pues espera sentada, hija mía... Porque esta situación seguirá y seguirá...

**HADA:** Es que incluso hasta las personas de quien menos lo piensas, se derriten como manteca al sol cuando se enamoran... Yo lo he visto perfectamente... Las personas comienzan a actuar de maneras que nunca hubieses sospechado que lo harían.  
Y ya que hablas de la época y las diferencias de edad, en una de mis novelas favoritas, "Memorias de una Geisha", aunque está ambientada cerca de cincuenta años después, una de las personajes dice a una aprendiza de geisha que un hombre no cultiva una relación con una aprendiza quinceañera a menos que tenga en mente su mizuage. (Léase desvirgación, por muy crudo que se oiga) Imagino que el pensamiento en general debe ir por el mismo lado... ¿Qué hace a un hombre tener una relación con una niña? Es poco probable que sea su conversación casi infantil lo que le interese... Claro que en el caso de Aoshi no es eso, pero más de alguno lo podría pensar¿no?

**giuliana:** Pues gracias por tus ánimos y me alegra comunicar que me encuentro infinitamente mejor que antes. Y todas las confusiones ya se han aclarado en este capítulo, jeje.

**gabyhyatt:** Pues yo creo que para un hombre de honor como Aoshi no debe ser muy fácil mentir... Así que le sucedería eso: cometería algún error como contradecirse y así Misao podría comenzar a pensar que es mentira.

**hana faiya fujimi:** Pues llegará un momento en el que sucederá eso y a Aoshi le dolerá... Pero aún no es tiempo, aunque ya pronto, jeje.

Y eso es todo.

Lita Kino.


	10. Conclusión

**De Amor y Dolor.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes originales de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 10: La conclusión.**

Misao... ¿Misao? -llamaba infructuosamente Omasu a la joven Okashira, cuya perturbada mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano.  
- ¿Eh? -preguntó distraídamente la joven.  
- ¿Te sucede algo? Estás demasiado distraída.  
- No... No es nada. Simplemente dormí mal... Eso es todo...

No era del todo verdad. Aunque tampoco era del todo mentira.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó Omasu, sin estar muy convencida.  
- Sí, no te preocupes. -Misao trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque la curvatura de sus labios podría aproximarse más a una mueca que a ese gesto.

Esa madrugada se había levantado en seco, sintiendo las frías gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla, una de sus pesadillas clásicas: Que Aoshi se había casado... No había distinguido quién era la novia, aunque sí podría decir que era una figura familiar. Y su corazón, en ese horrible sueño, estaba más que destrozado, mientras que sus lágrimas eran a penas contenidas...

Estaban en el templo. El lugar no era exactamente igual, pero ella sabía que se trataba del templo... y ella solamente quería marcharse de ahí, porque no soportaba el horrible dolor en su corazón y, sin embargo, se quedó puesto que los invitados estaban haciendo una valla para que la novia entrara y se condujera hacia donde se realizaría la ceremonia... Ella era la última de la valla y cuando la novia finalmente pasó, vio a Aoshi... y vio que él le sonreía y se acercaba a ella, preguntándole si al día siguiente le llevaría su té al templo, mientras ella le afirmaba que lo haría. Pero su corazón ya no podía más... No podía estarlo viendo, no podía estar a su lado, así que solamente le dijo adiós y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas del lugar, casi resbalando, con sus manos apartando las lágrimas que entorpecían su vista y tratando sin mucho éxito de ahogar sus dolorosos sollozos... Pero Aoshi se dio cuenta de su reacción, yendo tras ella y, al darse cuenta Misao, huyó de él y se escondió en una bodega. Desde ahí podía verlo, podía escucharlo preguntar a los demás si la habían visto, podía oír su voz llamándola y diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella, mientras ella lloraba y lloraba como un río...

No recordaba qué sucedió después, si él habría desistido o qué había sucedido, pero en un momento dado ella se asomó por uno de los pórticos del lado del templo y ahí encontró a su amiga Kaoru... Y cuando ella la vio llorando a mares, la abrazó y Misao se recostó en su hombro mientras seguía llorando, como si sus lágrimas no tuviesen fin y su dolor estuviese apunto de hacer estallar su corazón... Y entonces escuchó la voz de la novia, que reñía con Aoshi porque él la había dejado ahí por ir a buscar a Misao y a la vez se quejaba porque su llanto se había escuchado por todo el lugar...

Cuando Misao despertó, la extraña sensación de dolor estaba ahí... Quizás había tardado un poco en reaccionar y comprender que se había tratado de una pesadilla y nada más, pero esas imágenes estaba grabadas a fuego en su mente...

Misao no comprendía por qué siempre, en todos y cada unos de sus sueños, estaba Aoshi presente. Fuesen verdaderos sueños, fuesen horribles pesadillas, siempre estaba aunque fuera el nombre de Aoshi dentro de ellos, además de esa horrible sensación de dolor en su corazón...

A veces creía que sus sentimientos por él ya no estaban más ahí o que se encontraban un poco apagados, pero viviendo ese tipo de pesadillas y sintiendo ese dolor tan grande comprendía que al decir que su amor por él ya no era el mismo, era sencillamente mentirse a sí misma...

La verdad era que sentía un poco de angustia al ver que los años pasaban y sus sentimientos hacia él no disminuían en lo más mínimo... Sino al contrario: entre más lo veía, entre más estaba con él, entre más lo escuchaba... más lo amaba... a pesar de todo... y más sufría de pensar que su amor no tenía sentido, que es un amor que nunca florecerá, que nunca se realizará...

Estar con él era una agonía permanente, pero Misao la sentía como una dulce agonía... Y tan dulce era, que con tal de sentir esa tierna dulzura, se resistía a llegar a la muerte... Pero esa muerte llegaba cuando él no estaba, cuando se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos y veía cada vez más que pasara lo que pasara y sucediera lo que sucediera, ella nunca sería lo suficientemente... mujer como para que él llegara a sentir amor por ella... Que incluso una niña era más mujer a los ojos de Aoshi que ella...

De verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una Princesa Triste porque él, quizás sin quererlo, hacía que su corazón sintiese dolor y que su alma estuviese triste... Tan triste que de verdad no se soportaba a sí misma...

XXX

Los días seguían transcurriendo. Las hojas del calendario caían cual si fuesen las de un árbol agitado por el viento. Y entre más tiempo pasaba, más se iba oscureciendo el corazón de Misao.

_"¿Por qué los seres humanos somos así? Que olvidamos con tanta facilidad las cosas buenas, mientras que las malas quedan grabadas a fuego en nuestro corazón..."_ Se preguntaba de tanto en tanto, mientras observaba algún punto perdido sintiendo cómo su propia tristeza la consumía profundamente... Y más triste se sentía de tan sólo pensar en que la única persona cuya mirada, aunque gélida, calmaba su ansiedad, ahora era quien la hacía sentir tan... miserable...

Las veces que hablaba con Aoshi, era simplemente por formalidad. Un saludo porque se encontraba presente, aunque de la manera menos afectuosa y espontánea posible. Y lo admitía: A veces era un poco hostil con él... Pero esa era su forma de defenderse: No soportaba que los demás la viesen con ojos de pena al saber que aún amaba a Aoshi. Prefería que todos pensaran que ahora lo odiaba, que ya no podía verlo, que sentía absoluto desprecio hacia él. Y es que aunque su corazón estaba tan herido por Aoshi, luego de haber creído en él y que él le hubiese mentido como a una cría, no lo odiaba... ¡Pero como deseaba poder odiarlo! Sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él que no conocía realidad distinta a esa...

Y lloraba...

Atrás quedaron aquellos tiempos en los que pasaban hasta un par de horas hablando como verdaderos amigos. Atrás habían quedado todas esas noches en las que bebían el té y pasaban simplemente el uno en compañía del otro... en verdad extrañaba con toda su alma esos momentos, pero ahora prefería abstenerse de la compañía de Aoshi.

Porque entre más hablaba Misao con él, más miserable se sentía... Ahora se cuestionaba sobre cada cosa que él dijera¿Estaría mintiéndole o le estaba diciendo la verdad? Eso era mortificante... Y además, aunque ella tratase de evitar lo más posible mencionar a Mitsuki en las escasas conversaciones que tenían, él siempre sacaba a relucir ese nombre a pesar de saber lo que Misao sentía...

Cada vez pensaba más en que por mucho que ella sintiese amor por él, por mucho que ella lo amase con toda su alma, por mucho que ella desease con todo su corazón tener aunque sea un espacio del corazón de Aoshi... él siempre preferirá el pseudo amor de una mocosa que de un momento a otro crecería y se daría cuenta que de verdad no lo amaba... o se fijaría en otro y lo dejaría valiendo...

En verdad su mente no podía ni siquiera concebir cómo era posible que él se hubiese fijado en ella... Cómo era posible que su mente creyese en ella... ¡Estaba actuando de verdad como un niño! Y no se valdría que le dijeran que ella también estaba actuando como una niña... porque... ¡Eso es lo que prácticamente era! La trataban como una niña, por ende, ella seguía teniendo algo de comportamiento infantil... Mientras que él era en teoría ya un adulto...

No lo comprendía...

Y aunque Misao rehuía de la compañía de Aoshi, parecía que Aoshi también evitaba por todas las maneras a Misao.

Él ya no la tomaba en cuenta para nada... Aunque no lo dijera, su lenguaje corporal lo expresaba... No la miraba... casi no le hablaba... (aunque antes eso era lo común... Sin embargo, Misao se había acostumbrado demasiado a que sí hablara con ella...) No se sentaba a su lado... Ella sentía que huía de ella... Y la verdad Misao no soportaba eso... No soportaba no valer nada para la persona que más amaba en este mundo...

Realmente estaba tocando el fondo de su propia tristeza...

Era muy irónico. Una parte de sí creía que lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto era que... ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser feliz... Ya ella estaba acostumbrada a reír de corazón, a soñar con un futuro, a seguir adelante... a tener esperanza... Y la tristeza en su corazón no hacía más que recordar aquellos tiempos felices, en los que estaba viva aún, en los que su corazón gozaba de una pacífica estabilidad...

Claro que en aquellos tiempos también tenía momentos malos, pero entonces bastaba con ver en la mirada de la persona amada y entonces sentía que todo mejoraba, que aunque la noche fuese oscura había una luz, que el mundo era un lugar donde existía la vida... se sentía capaz de llegar tan lejos como deseara, además de sentir la llama del amor arder en su corazón y darle fuerzas para seguir adelante... Era lo que ella llamaba una "Mirada auténtica": el reflejo exacto de la belleza interior de la persona amada... Una mirada que a pesar de ser fría, estaba llena de luz... y que ahora lucía sumamente opaca a sus ojos... y en lugar de calmar la tristeza de su corazón, la aumenta...

Sentía un gran vacío en su corazón... Y se mortificaba a sí misma por no ser capaz de ocultar ese vacío, además de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentía dentro de sí. Ahora lo tenía claro: Debía aprender a ocultarlo, a que nadie notase ese tormento interior en su corazón, a tragarse sus lágrimas... ¡Debía aprenderlo! Y lo conseguiría, pasase lo que pasase. Conseguiría endurecer su corazón para que ya no sintiera más... Porque ahora lo sabía: Sus sentimientos la volvían débil... Y ella debía ser fuerte, todo lo fuerte que fuese posible... y si sus sentimientos eran su debilidad, entonces debían ser eliminados... Ya no sentiría más... Nunca más...

XXX

Amor insatisfecho...

Mi corazón se siente satisfecho  
de haberte amado y nunca poseído:  
así tu amor se salva del olvido  
igual que mi ternura del despecho.

Jamás te vi desnudo(1) sobre el lecho,  
ni oí tu voz muriéndose en mi oído:  
así ese bien fugaz no ha convertido  
un ancho amor en un placer estrecho.

Cuanto el deleite suma a lo vivido  
acrecentado se lo resta el pecho,  
pues la ilusión se va por el sentido.

Y, en ese hacer y deshacer lo hecho,  
sólo un amor se salva del olvido,  
y es el amor que queda insatisfecho.  
- José Ángel Buesa.

_Fin del Libro I_

Martes, 24 de mayo de 2005.

Esta primera parte va dedicada... a Milton-sama. ¿Sabe algo? Usted nunca leerá esto. Y es mejor así: no creo que le guste mucho ver todo lo que sucedió plasmado a mi dramática manera de ver la vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sólo hay dos palabras escondidas en todo esto: _Lo amo_. Así de simple. Y puede más el amor que existe dentro de mi corazón que el dolor que me embarga. Si ella es en verdad la persona que Dios mandó para dar paz a su corazón, entonces... ¡bendita sea! Yo solamente pediré al cielo que, de no ser así, su corazón sufra lo menos posible... Usted mismo tiene siempre presente esa frase que yo le dije más de alguna vez: No quiero, por ningún motivo, tener que verlo sufrir...

* * *

(1) Originalmente, "desnuda." Cambié el género.

Oh, sip. En esto termina la primera parte de "De Amor y Dolor", es decir lo real. De ahí, toda la parte dos es totalmente ficción, con un estilo de escritura más... más a mi estilo XD (Es que esto es prácticamente mi diario con los nombres cambiados, por lo que es un texto más narrativo que otra cosa...)

Reviews:

**carol:** Pues ya merito le sigo! Jeje. Y espera próximamente la introducción y el primer capítulo del libro II.

**Boricua 2005:** Yo sé que hay hombres guapos... ¡Pero no conozco ninguno! T.T (Aunque lo confieso: hay un chico en la U que me encanta... No lo amo, pero me encanta, aunque es otro de esos tipos que jamás notarán que existo)  
Y bueno, la verdad es que yo soy 100 fan de Aoshi y Misao. Y ahora la historia va aproximadamente por la mitad y nadie sabe (sólo yo) lo que podría pasar, jeje.

**pau:** Mmm... bueno, alejarse de la persona que se ama, aunque nos haga sufrir, no siempre es fácil... (Si lo sabré yo). Pero bueno, ya verás el rumbo que tomarán las cosas, jeje. Y sí, tienes razón: los problemas amorosos te hacen identificarte siempre... pasa igual con las canciones, que todas las románticas te identifican...

**Mt Ty-Chan:** Uh... ¿Qué tendrán los chicos mayores, me pregunto yo? Pero bueno, si tú tienes oportunidad con él¡aprovéchala! No esperes hasta que llegue el día en el que él se fije en otra persona para arrepentirte... Trata de ser lo mejor amiga posible con él y si algo ha de surgir, pues surgirá. (Y no cometas el error que yo de decirle... snif...)

**E. Naomi Yano:** Pues justamente se te cumplirá: Ahora al que le toca sufrir es a Aoshi XD Así que espera, que los próximos capítulos ya irán más sazonados con mi estilo de fic XD

**Alexandra Shinomori:** ¡Jajajajajajaja!  
No, no lo mates T.T Que yo lo amo... snif... Pero próximamente tendrás a alguien más para odiar... y sentirás pena por el pobre Aoshi...

**mao:** Pues me alegro que te encante, jeje. Y espero que sigas leyendo! Gracias por tu review!

**hana faiya fujimi:** Nahy, hasta yo pienso que Misao es un poco estúpida... (por ser la representación de mi misma. Reconozco mi estupidez...) Pero bueno, las circunstancias hacen que las actitudes de las personas cambien...

**Angel Nemesis:** Bueno, la verdad es que los pensamientos y sentimientos humanos son demasiado complejos. Una persona puede tener reacciones muy contrarias a lo que siempre suele tener bajo determinadas situaciones. Por lo menos en esta historia, eso es lo que sucede con ambos, tanto Aoshi como Misao. (Y en la vida real es lo mismo...)

Y bueno, nos leemos pronto.

Lita Kino.


End file.
